When Eagles Fly
by Stormyweather462
Summary: A new twist on EL James Fifty Shades Trilogy. This is an attempt to Lost in Turmoil, for some reason I can't seem to get my chapters going again.
1. Chapter 1 When Eagles Fly

A/N 1-3 Chapters.

Under reparations Please be patient. To continue on with this story. I need to correct all my errors Thanks for your patience.

A/N This story has Ana as a big portion of it. I like Ana as a strong person, who has survived a lot. I also wanted to make a strong foster care situation. I mean it is fiction, but one can only hope.

All Chapters will be behind Chapter 1 On When Eagles Fly. When Eagles Fly 2 All Chapters for it will be behind Chapter 1 All will be in bold letters to separate them.

Chapter 1 Eagles fly

Robert Lewis pov

I am waiting outside for news of Ana coming out of surgery. She has had to have a c-section because of the twins. They and my Ana was in distress, due to a car hitting her. The babies are a month early and all are in danger of dying. My parents are waiting for the news, I am waiting for the doctors to give me any kind of news at this point. The date is March 15, 1990 I can"t believe our luck.

These are our first children, Ana and I met a year ago and we couldn't get enough of each other. We eloped which didn't make my parents happy. Ana was a foster child and had no family. She graduated college early and was working at a publishers when I met her. I handled the contracts for several authors. She happened to be working for a senior editor named Jack Hyde.

I am 29 and had no idea Ana was just turning 19. I asked her out that night. We went out the next night and were inseparable from then on. My parents hated that she was an orphan who was raised by foster parents from the age of eight. They did not like her age either, they had us over for dinner once and she refused to go back. She just said even my worst foster parents never treated me like your parents did tonight.

I decided to elope after that and here we are, I am waiting on news of my critically injured wife and helpless babies. What else can happen to her at this point. the news has been reporting on the wreck and Ana all night. The investigators have someone in custody for this wreck. When I saw the other car, I knew who was behind this wreck.

A week after I met Ana I had went to her office to find her unconscious on the floor and her boss trying to rape her. Luckily the videos revealed Hyde had drugged her drink and hid her in his office. I had just arrived escorted by late night security to Hydes office and we found him tying her wrists and taking her clothes off of her. Security got him before I could castrate him.

Ana ended up in the hospital and the company paid her two hundred grand along with her medical bills. She had to have therapy and they gave her a month off. Thats when we eloped. She banked the money and lived off her salary and we found a nice little house in the suburbs of Seattle. Hyde of course blamed Ana saying she came on to him, the judge pretty much said, how does an unconcious woman come onto you?

The car deliberately ran into Ana, we had news that Hyde had escaped from prison weeks earlier. So now here I am all alone waiting to hear if any of them survived. All the sudden I hear family of Ana Lewis. I jump up and the doctor says listen the boys are in ICU and are breathing on their own. your wife is out of surgery, but is still in critical condition. the next 24 hours will tell us more.

My parents finally arrive, but I am too mad at them and will not allow them in to see her or the boys. She wouldn't want them near them. My parents tried to see the boys, but I stopped them. The Pediatric doctor name Dr Grey gave me an update on the boys and took me to see them. They are identical twins, they look just like Ana. They need to gain six ounces before they can leave here.

Suddenly a nurse asks me to come immediately to Anas room. When I get there they are doing cpr on her, the nurse says they need to operate now. apparently shes bleeding internally. I sign and watch as shes taken to the or. I collapse in a chair and see my parents there. Why are you still here? I get up and go see my boys poor Theodore and Timothy who might not have a mommy soon.

Dr Grey tells me the sugery went well and Ana will recover. The cops come by and tell me they have Hyde back in prison. Hes in the prison hospital. Four hours later Anas awake and crying for her boys. Dr Grey has the boys brought to the room. Ana has pictures taken of all of us together and finally three days later we all leave. My parents won't stop calling about seeing the boys. I said it's Anas decision and we know what you think of her. So I think that is a big fat no.

My parents can't take no for an answer and we have filed restraining orders against them finally. They tried pushing past Ana while I was at work, she called the cops to have them removed from our property. Ana explained how she was treated by them and the cops said you have to leave and you are lucky she didn't have you arrested on sight. You should learn how to treat others better.

The twins are doing fine they are now six years old and my parents finally are allowed to see them. They had to really apologize to Ana big time. She abides them, but only puts up with them. They were told to not demean anyone ever in front of the boys.

Today was a bad day, I felt ill again, they had to take me to the hospital by ambulance. Ana doesn't know that I was diagnosed with brain cancer a year ago. I need to tell her today, I have no choice. The boys birthday party for Ana shes turning 26 tommorrow. I planned a great day for all of us. A day on a boat I hired it for the afternoon. The captain was taking us out to see the whales. It's June 3, 1996 and I need to see my Ana to tell her and make her promise to go on the boat trip as my final wish for her birthday.

Ana Lewis pov

Robert just told me he's dying, the doctor says he won't last the night. He wants me to go out on the boat he hired for my birthday anyway. He made me promise to go and take his parents and the twins. He has a gift waiting for me on board.

Haven't we had enough bad luck, Hydes attacks on us almost killing me and the boys after attacking me at work. Now this. I leave to call his parents, but hear the alarm go off in his room. Everyone is rushing into the room and I just stand there watching as they pronouce my dear husbands death just after midnight on my birthday.

I call his parents and let them know and they come and help make funeral arrangements with me. they have a family plot and everything was already paid for. I explain about the boat and his last wish about it and my birthday.

We arrive at the marina and board the boat and we are treated to a great day on the water, and my gift was a key to a new home in a better area of Seattle. He wanted better for us and worked until his final hours to get it. His parents want to move us into their mansion. I just can't. We finally head home and they stay with me until the funeral. It was hard to tell Theo and Tim about their fathers death.

Rob even had the move and sale scheduled, our old home was sold to a young couple having their first child. We met one another in the move. I have finally got everything done and we have been settled for two months. I am having issues with his parents, trying to sue for custody. Theo fell in school and broke his arm, I met the ambulance and Dr Grey the boys doctor in the er.

The next day I get a notice of their custody suit. I file a restraining order against them to stay away from me and the twins forever.

They want full custody and my rights terminated and are using the broken arm as a reason to get them. The school has videos showing he was injured there. They just can't stand me being in charge of their grandchildren. Now I have to use the insurance money to obtain a good attorney. I am countersuing them for frivolous accusations. I see a Carrick Grey as a family attorney and decide to call him.

After I get the papers on the custody battle I block all communications with them and then tell the school that they are no longer allowed to pick up Theo and Tim or anywhere near them from this point forward. Carrick Grey has started the process of the restraining orders along with reports on my veracity as a working mother of 6 year old boys. The school has also came to my defense as well.

They even went so far as to accuse me of Robs death, can we say the courts and Carrick are losing patience with them. Since dr Grey is married to Carrick, they tried for conflict of interest. That didn't fly though since one has nothing to do with the other. Carrick said they are trying to litigate me into the poor house. He thinks they are going to try for the boys, saying I am incapable of supporting them financially. I show Carrick something that they had no idea about, and he looks at me and says they don't know huh.

It's been three months since Robs death and I got pregnant the week he died. I am having another multiple birth, so I can't be under stress because of everything from the twins. Carrick says let me look at what we can do about all of this and talk to the judge.

 ** _Chapter 2/2/2/2/2_**

 ** _Chapter 2 When Eagles Fly "New Beginnings"_**

Ana

This morning the boys are going to school and I have a court date and I am really big now and very tired. I have asked Carrick and Dr. Grey if they will adopt the boys and the ones I am

carrying now if something happens to me. Court is supposed to be easy since they have no case against my parenting skills. I filed a civil suit against Robs parents for monetary losses for all the legal actions against me. Carrick is adding punitive damages as well.

Theo and Tim know that their grandparents are trying to take them away from me for good. They decided they want nothing to do with them and have said as much to the judge. That was in private sessions. Carrick said the legal action is a vendetta and the judges have dismissed have the cases before they even get seen by a judge. As I walk into court with Carrick I see Robs parents glaring at me. I walk past them and sit at the desk with Carrick. I hear a gasp And see the attorney lean over and ask Carrick something. Carrick says to tell them it's none of their business. He then tells me if they tru to talk to me just ignore them at all costs. They are trying to figure put if you cheated 9n Rob. They see you are very pregnant and are hoping to file another law suit saying you cheated on him and the pregnancy now is not their sons. We have exact dates and DNA on our side and we both chuckle.

It takes two minutes and the judge looks at the case and he calls the attorneys forward and once they come back the judge says to Robs parents, I can understand why shes not willing to let you see the boys after what you have said and done to her before the marriage and after her husbands death. Now if you bring her into another case involving any children existing or not existing today or in the future, you will be charged with crimes.

Carrick leans over and says time to recoup all the legal fees and expenses along with punitive damages here and now. He hands Robs parents a summons for this court to be held right now. It asks for 10 million dollars, all Robs trust funds.

The attorneys and the judge say well let's get this party started shall we? All the papers are here and both attorneys are up to date, no need to wait. I leave court getting the whole ten million including expenses and [unitive damages. Because I was newly widowed and caring for twins along with medical issues I won 15 million dollars after everything was said and done. Carrick had the check to me within two days.

I put the money in trust funds for all my offspring. I kept 5 million out for possible security upgrades ana a publishing house I was interested in buying. I bought it for a million dollars and security cost me three hundred thousand dollars. I ask Carrick if he knew any good security people and he gives me his sons head of security's number Jason Taylor.

Jason was great and got me a team along with fully vetted staff for housekeeping and a couple of nannies. He also recommended Grey construction as in Elliott Grey for getting the nurseries ready as well as the new staff quarters. I took over Robs office and library for my work related materials.

Jason recommended two safe rooms with the security upgrades and everything was done at costs. Jason had Greys best IT guy come and upgrade everything. Barney kept flirting with me and I tell him listen I am due in two months and I have twin boys going on 7 years old. I am carrying multiples here as well pointing to my bump. Robs been dead 7 months already. The boys sleep with me sometimes and it helps us, but they need a male to set a good example for them.

Everything is going well so far everything is done and I am two weeks from my due dates. When I get a call regarding Theo, apparently his grandmother slipped into the school and tried to take him. My security caught her and they looked for Tim and he was gone. I guess his grandfather decided to divide and conquer was the best way to get both boys. They were arrested and both boys were questioned by my security. I asked if they had been hurt at all, if not bring them straight home.

My staff and security were made aware that soon operation Labor was in less than a had to be on their toed, everyone must be on high alert. Robs parents were bailed out in less than 24 hours. Security had to doubled up on me and the boys. The boys needed to be safe at all costs as well as the newest also know that Carrick and dr Grey are who I want to be their guardians. Just as we finished up my water broke, can we say perfect timing. Unfortunately for Theo and Tim I won't be here for their birthday party. But they are getting the gift of new siblings for it. They are very happy now, as I waddle to the waiting ambulance.

Because of all the stupidity I never got to get the sonogram, so we don't know how many or s4x or sizes of the babies. I look up and say Rob its time baby. Watch over and keep us safe please at all costs.

Four hours later we are resting comfortably with my triplets are healthy and we have a boy who is a carbon copy of Rob and twin girls who look like me. Carrick and dr Grey come to me and the babies. The boys check them put and I tell them they all have the same birthday just different years. Amazing all five of my children will have their parties on the same day. Everyone laughs and I say I need another nanny and housekeeper. Along with new security. My income from my publishing has tripled luckily, so I can afford it. Carrick says that Robs parents have begged to see their grandchildren along with the new ones. I say send a photo of them, but no physical contact at all. I can't trust them at all. My triplets names are Robert Jacob Lewis, Angela Elizabeth Lewis and Grace Ann Lewis.

 ** _Chapter 3/3/3/3/3_**

 ** _Chapter 3 When Eagles Fly "The Truth About It"_**

Ana

Butler my head of security recommended that I leave earlier than a normal release time. Everyone agreed and we got 6 big vehicles to handle the security and the babies. I had Taylor get my carry license and two of my hand guns from my safe along with my bullet proof vest. I had Grace take the babies in her car along with Mia. We had security in cars in front of and back of the cars with my children in them.

I would be with Theo and Tim. We practiced the moved we would do if something would lay in the floorboard in front of the back seats. I would then lay with my back covering them with my guns pointed toward the windows and doors. We practiced in private so they thought it was a game.

We were 10 minutes from home and suddenly we were hit on my side of the car and everything stopped. The car opened up and how in the heck did he get out of prison again. Jack Hyde standing there so I shoot at his chest hoping it would take him down. I shot again and he went down. There behind him stood my wicked mother in law and her just as wicked husband appeared. I shot her then him, they went down as well. I guess they thought they were going to take my children from me. I hear the other cars heading off, they see I am not afraid to use my guns. So they were instructed to get the triplets to safety. Suddenly a monolithic man tried to get my boys from behind me, I hear one shot then another and he goes down. Apparently I shot him and he had no vest on, suddenly Butler and several other security get me out of the car. Butler and the other security said theres been no answer at my home. It's not a good sign. We are redirected to Christian Greys penthouse, which is where he wants his family to be with the babies and them being in danger.

I explain to the boys that we are going to a single man'd home. So we need to take extra care not to break anything once there okay boys? They both nod and then ask if they can play with their siblings when they get there? I nod. They take after Rob in that manner. Rob was such a loving soul and did not deserve to leave this world so young. He died without me their holding his hand.

We arrive at a place called Escala and I am told to wait for security to come get us out and take us to the elevators safely. I look at the giants before me and think please don't trip and fall on us. We are tiny folk down here. We make it safely to the elevator, I feel it go up. Taylor meets me and asks me to remove my vest and my guns and give him my carry places them in a plastic bag as evidence. Theo and Tim their siblings and ask to go play with them. I allow them and remind them that they need an adult to help them, because Rob, Angela and Grace are delicate and can be hurt easily. I tell Taylor we all need to talk and get everything out in the open regarding Rob and the kids.

Ana said its time for us to email all the information tonight. I tell him Kate is ready for her heart to heal and I am as well.

I recall when Kate told me what this scumbag cop did to her and a few others. He took advantage of foster kids and it was awful. But what was worse than that is that he helped kidnap a child. They got a milli9n and split it, but never gave back the child.

I tell everyone to look at their emails and then look at the cop involved. I tell Carrick we need to get Mia to a safe location soon. Butler knocks on the door and in walks guess who(the cop).

He introduces himself as Detective Dixson. He glares at me and no one misses it. Meanwhile Butler is still standing there listening to everything.

Dixson pov

I didn't get to her fast enough to kill her either time. Now she has security all around her and she feels safe. Well she's not safe and I am going to arrest her when I get the chance to. She'll never make it to a jail cell. We are going to have fun tearing her apart. I just need my videos and the memory cards and usb memory. Lets not forget Kates little video and her Robs video. So we drugged and did that to them, they were disposable and she is too. She will pay for what she did to me. They couldn't operate to sew it back flushed it down the toilet. We are going to end this and we will be getting all of those kids and taking Mia and Ana as well.

Ana pov

I am looking at him and hes here for me and they all know it and now they know why. I look at him and say so you expect me to answer questions while you record them in that notebook. Well I think we should video tape that interview and record it as well as put it on memory cards and maybe hide it in a nanny cam don't you? If not leave now, I have important business to take care of now.

Butler show him out please and stand guard at the elevator.

Carrick pov

Ana are you sure you want to antagonize him yet? I see why you want to, but let's get this told first okay.

Christian pov

I saw that you were telling him you were telling him you have something on him, but he's not afraid of you and he's got detective credentials now.

Ana just tell me everything please now.

Ana

Well he and the Lewises kidnapped a boy from a wonderful couple and they kept him to use for sex. They drugged him every time and did it to a friend of mine. We were 14 and the boy was older, but not conscious either. Dixson was the cop and he didn't want them to allow me to be unconscious, he wanted me to hurt, well I bit it off. I also stole all the videos I could get.

Christian

I listen to her and then I ask her where they are now?

Ana

Carrick andTaylor have them now. I hid and listened to his conversation and he had hid everything in a mommy cam teddy bear in my bedroom at my foster parents home. I grabbed everything and took off with it.

I fell in love with the boy and they stopped drugging him and when I met his family they knew who I was. And that I also knew that Rob was a kidnap victim. I also found out they killed not only his parents when they nearly found him. They also killed his cousins parents. Mia is Robs biological cousin. Carrick and I just recently got the files decrypted. So all my children are and your second cousins. After your Barney cracked the encryption codes I saved everything and it's very safe. I still need to identify the others on the videos. Those I sent to Kate only and will not release those until we find out who was involved. So far we haven't discovered who a main person is yet. I saw several in person and will recognize them hopefully.

I didn't think it was my place to tell Mia. Carrick and Grace should do that.

Taylor pov

Christian we need to get Mia and the kids some place very safe for now. Ana do you think you can stand up to this guy again and win?

Ana

I nod yes i can do that. By the way I want to sync all this with Kates releases in the morning. By the way Butler is in on all of this. We have to make think we have nothing to prove he is working with Dixson. Right now he thinks he is safe.I need my vest, guns and ammo. I need to get back to my babies. Everyone look at what you are dealing with and tred lightly with Kate okay. All nod okay. Taylor hands me my things and I lock it up.

I go find my little munchkins.

 ** _Chapter 4/4/4/4/4_**

 ** _Chapter 4 When Eagles Fly "And the Fun Begins"_**


	2. Chapter 2 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 2

This morning the boys are going to school and I have a court date I am really big now and very tired. I have asked Carrick and Dr Grey if something happens to me if they will adopt the boys. Court is supposed to be easy since they have no case against my parenting skills. I filed a civil suit against them for monetary losses for all the legal actions against me.

Theo and Tim know that their grandparents are trying to take them away from me for good and they want nothing to do with them and have said as much to the judge. That was in private sessions. Carrick said this is a vendetta and the judges have dismissed half the cases before they even got to a judge.

As I walk into court with Carrick I see Robs parents glaring at me. I walk past them and sit at the table with Carrick. I hear a gasp and then see the attorney lean over and ask Carrick something and he says its none of their business and tell them that.

He then tells me if they try to talk to me just ignore them at all costs. They are trying to figure out if you cheated on Rob. They see you are very pregnant and are hoping to file another suit saying you cheated on him and the pregnancy now is not their sons but we have exact dates and DNA on our side he chuckles.

It takes two minutes and the judge looks at the case and he calls the attorneys forward and once they come back the Judge says to Robs parents, I can understand why shes not willing to let you see the boys after what you have said and done to her before the marriage and after her husbands death. Now if you bring her into another case involving any children existing or not exisiting today or in the future, you will be charged with crimes.

Carrick leans over and says time to recoup all the legal feees and expenses along with punitives here now. He hands Robs parents a summons for this court to be held right now. It asks for ten million dollars, all Robs trust funds.

The attorneys and the judge say well lets get this party started. All the papers are here and both attorneys are up to date, no need to wait. I leave getting the whole ten million including expenses and punitive damages. because I was newly widowed and caring for twins along with medical issues I won 15 million dollars after everything was said and done. Carrick had the check to me in two days.

I put the money in trust funds for all my offspring. I kept 5 million out for possible security upgrades and a publishing house I was interested in buying. I bought it for a million dollars and security costs me three hundred thousand dollars.

So I ask Carrick if he knew any good security people and he gives me his sons head of securitys number. Jason Taylor. Jason was great and got me a team along with fully vetted staff for housekeeping and a couple of nannies. He also recommended, Grey construction as in Elliott Grey for getting the nurseries ready as well as the new staff quarters. I took over Robs office and library for my work related materials. Jason recommended two safe rooms with the security upgrades and everything was done at costs. Jason had Greys best IT guy come and upgrade everything. Barney kept flirting with me and I tell him listen I am due in two months and I have twin boys going on 7 along with multiples here. Robs been dead 7 months already. The boys sleep with me sometimes and it helps us, but they need a male to set a good example for them.

Everything is going well so far everyone is done and I am two weeks from my due dates. When I get a call regarding Theo, apparently his grandmother slipped into the school and tried to take him. My security caught her and they looked for Tim and he was gone. I guess his grandfather decided divide and conquer was the best way to get both the boys. They were arrested and both boys questioned, by my security. I asked if they had been hurt at all, if not to bring them straight home.

My staff and security were made aware that soon operation Labor was in less than a week. They had to be on their toes, everyone must be on high alert. Robs parents were bailed out in less than 24 hours. Security had to be doubled up on me and the boys. The boys needed to be safe at all costs as well my newest ones. They also know that Carrick and dr Grey are who I want to be their guardians. Just as we finished up my water broke, can we say perfect timing. Unfortunately for Theo and Tim I won"t be here for their birthday party. But they are getting the gift of new siblings for it. They are very happy now. As I waddle to the waiting ambulance.

Because of all the stupidity I never got to get the sonogram, so we don't know how many or sex or sizes of the babies. I say Rob its time baby. watch over us please and keep us safe at all costs.

Four hours later we are resting comfotably and my triplets are healthy and we have a boy who is a carbon copy of Rob and twin girls who looks like me. Carrick and Dr Grey come in to see me and the babies. The boys check them out and they were born on your birthdays guys. amazing all five have the same birthdays. Everyone laughs and I say well I need another nanny and housekeeper. Along with new security. My income from my publishing has tripled luckily, so I can afford it.

Carrick says that Robs parents have begged to see their grandchildren along with the new ones. I say send a photo of them, but no physical contact at all. I can't trust them at all.


	3. Chapter 3 When Eagles Fly

Butler my head of security recommended that I leave earlier than a normal release time. Everyone agreed and we got 6 big vehicles to handle the security and the babies. I had Taylor get my carry license and two if my hand guns from mysafe along with my bullet proof vest. I had Grace take the babies in her car along with Mia. and had security in front and back of all of the vehicles.

I would be with Theo nd Tim and we practiced the moves we would do if something happened. They would lay in the floorboard of the back seats, I would then lay with my back covering them with my guns pointed toward the windows and doors. We practiced in private so they thought it was a game.

We were 10 minutes from home and suddenly we were hit on my side of the car and everything stopped. The car opened up and how in the heck did he get out of prison again. I shoot at his chest hoping it would take him down, I shot again and he went down and the wicked mother in law and he just as wicked husband. I shot her then him, I guess they thought they were just going to get my babies from me. I hear the other cars heading off, they see I am not afraid to use my guns. Somthey were instructed to get the triplets to safety. Suddenly a monolithic man tried to get my boys from behind me I hear one shot then anoter and he goes down. Apparently I shot him and he had no vest on, suddenly Butler and several other security get me out of the car. Butler and the other security said theres been no answer at my home. its not a good sign. We are redirected to Christian Greys penthouse, which is where he wants his family to be with babies being in danger.

I explain to the boys that we are going to a single mans home, so we need to take extra car not to break anything once there okay boys? They both nod and then ask if they can play with their siblings when they get there. They take after Rob in that manner, he was such a loving soul and didn't deserve to leave this world. He died without me in their holding his hand.

We arrive at a place called Escala and I am told to wait for security to come get us out and take us to the elevators safely. I look at the giants before me and think please don't trip and fall on us. We are tiny folk down here. We make it safely to the elevator, well it feels like its going up. lol

Taylor meets me and asks me to remove my vest and my guns and give him my carry licenses. He places them in a plastic bag as evidence. Theo and Tim see their siblings they ask to go play with them and i let them reminding them caution. I tell Taylor we all need to talk and get everything out in the open regarding Rob and the kids.

Carrickpov

Ana said its time for us to email all the information tonight. I tell him Kate is ready for her heart to heal and I am as well.

Anapov

I recall when Kate told me what this scumbag cop did to her and a few others. He took advntage of foster kids and it was awful. but what was worse than that is helped kidnap a child. They got a million and split it, but never gave back the kid.

I tell everyone to look at their emails and then look at the cop involved. I tell Crrick we need to get Mia to a safe location soon. Butler knocks on the door and in walks guess who(the cop).

He introduces himself as Detective Dixson, he glares at me and no one misses it. Meanwhile Butler is still standing there listening to everything.

Dixson pov

I didn't get to her fast enough to kill her either time, now shes got security all around her and she feels safe. Well shes not safe and I am going to arrest her when I get the chance to. She'll never make it to a jail cell. we are going to have funtearing her apart. I just need my videos and the memory cards usb memory. Lets not forget her friend Kates little video and her Robs video. So we drugged them and didnthat to them. She will pay for what she did to me, they couldn't operate and sew it back on. She flushed it down the toilet. We are going to end this and we will be getting all of those kids and taking Mia and Ana as well.

anapov

I am looking at him and hes here for me nad they all know it and now they know why. I look at him and say so you expect me to answer questions while you record them in that notebook. Well i think we should video tape that interview and record it as well and put it on memory cards and maybe hide it in a nany cam don't you?

are you willing to do that now? If not lleave now I have business to take care of now.

Butler show him out please and stand guard at the elevator..

Carrick pov

Ana you sure you want to antog ize him yet? I see why you want t, but let's get this told first okay. christian well I saw that You were telling him you have something on him, but he's not afraid of you and he's got detective credentials to hide behind now.

Christianpov

Ana just tell me everything please now. Well he and the Lewises kidnapped a boy from a wonderfull couple and they kept him to use him for sex. They drugged him every time and did it to a friend of mine. we were 14 and the boy was older, but not concious either. Dixson was the cop and he didn't want them to allow me to be unconcious, he wanted me to hurt, well I bit it off. and stole all the videos I could get. I listen to her and then I ask her where they are now, Carrick and Taylor have everything right now. I hid and listened to his conversation and he had hid everything thing in a mommy cam teddy bear in my bedroom. I grabbed it and took off.

Anapov

i fell in love with the boy and they stopped drugging him and when I met his family they k ew who I was and that I knew that Rob wasa kidnap victim. I also found out they killed not only his parents when they nearly found him, but they also killed his cousins parents. Mia is Robs biological cousin. Carrick and I just recently got the files decrypted. So all my children are Mia and your second cousins.

I didn't want to tell her, I wanted it to be Carrick and Grace.

Taylorpov

Christian we need to get Mia and the kids someplace very safe now. Ana do you think you can stand up to this guy again and win?

I nod yes I can do that. By the way I want to sync all this with Kates releases in the morning. By the way Butler is with him on this whole deal. We just hve to make him think he's safe

I need my vest and my guns and ammo lol I need to get back to the babies. everyone look at what you are dealing with and tred lightly with Kate okay.


	4. Chapter 4 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 4 Eagles

Carrick, Taylor, Gail and Dr Grace have been working on a plan to get me out of the hospital at 6 am. They have my carry licenses, two guns and a bullet proof vest on and I will be with the boys and Grace will be with security and my babies. We have 6 huge vehicles and security is tight I hope. I am to place the boys under my back and have my guns ready when we get in the car. Theo and Tim have practiced this move with security for a while. (sad thing when 7 year olds have to practice security protocols). We are 10 minutes from home when we get hit hard and I place the boys down under me and have the guns up and ready and I am down low. Hey I am saving my boys lives here, after having triplets can God give me a break please. All the sudden the back door opens and its freaking Hyde, hes like a cockroach. I shoot in his chest and then lower so he'll go down. He falls back into Robs dang parents, oh yes bang and bang again I hit them just right. Then a monolith of a man tries for the boys behind me. I hear another gun shot and another he goes down fast.

I hear on the ear bud that another car has been hit and they are heading to Christians penthouse and then I see my head of security trying to get us out of the car. He says that home isn't answering at all. Then he says we have 4 in cops hands finally. But homefront is quiet, we are headed to you now. We get in another car and my guy says we have to go to the penthouse now. Security has been breeched and safety is our prime objective. Maam you are safer at Christian Greys than anywhere at this point.

I explain to the boys that they are going into a single mans apartment and they need to be respectful of his place and not break anything, please. They nod and ask mommy can we play with our siblings when we get there please. I hug my boys and say of course you may. I am so glad Rob instilled so much love in their hearts in the little time he had.

Okay Ana don't cry, now is not the time to fall apart. I always have to stay strong. No one to hold me up like Rob did anymore. I do get my life back 10 fold from my boys and now my new babies.

We arrive at what I guess is Christians penthouse. Suddenly I see a huge mass of big military types heading our way. We look like micro people amongst them. I tell the boys these men are here to protect us from mean people. They smile to make the boys less afraid. We get to the elevator in record time. My head of security says be prepared and I need to get your weapons, vest and carry license once we get off here. The boys ask to go to their babies to play I nod.

I ask my head guy about casualties, and he says one at my house, I give him a questionable look. He says they called 911 and no one came and they could have saved him. Their team went out when they couldn't get an answer. They were ambushed this morning and laying in wait for us maam. Hyde got a little impatient and decided to kill you anyway. If he hadn't Robs parents were going to, so they could get the kids and leave. You know me well enough to know I would have killed them first.

Taylorpov

Hyde and the Lewis grandparents set this up to kill her and take the 5 kids. I am in the innerloop on this whole fiasco. She was a sitting duck at that house after I found out about the cops in her area. One dead security and three injured just at her home alone. The dead security called 911 in plenty of time to get him to an er to save him. No one has ever shown up and no one ever will. I need to speak with her security and get everyone to setup the two floors below to accomodate her, her kids and all her staff. I have Gail organise the food supplies, bathroom, clothing, and babies and boys supplies. Gail is getting that I want a baby look in her eyes again. I know what that means, yeehaw I am getting lucky tonight. Well after we tore down his playroom, Gail designed a nursery in there, talk about subtle. lol.

Christianpov

Okay Taylor I need to talk to you and Mrs. Lewis in my office, can you holster it until later looking at Gail and me lol. We ask Ana to join us in the office and she asks Carrick to join us as well. I have to say for a mother of 5 and just 3 days after childbirth, shes gorgeous. Okay stop it now, 5 kids a widow shes not going to be your submissive dummy and you gave that up anyway.

We all sit and I introduce myself as Christian, Christian Grey. What am I James, James Bond lol. I see Taylor chuckle at my smile. Dad laughs outright at me. I think I see Mrs. Lewis laughing. Anyway I need to hear everything that happened this am and how secure are her and the kids?

Taylor advises me that her house was compromised and one dead and three injured, with no emts ever responding to a frantic 911 call. He says her house is a target at this point and we think the cops are dirty around there. He says she would be safer at the apartments below us and it wouldn't take long to get everything done now. She nods her ok and Taylor is on it, I suspect he ordered it done already.

We hear a knock and her head of security Butler I believe. Introduces a Richard Dixson Detective. He asks to sit down and does by her, he eyes her up and down. She gives him a dirty look and keeps the glare on him.

He asks if he can ask questions and she answers well you can ask them, if you are asking then I want to record all the questions you ask and then I have a lot of my Own Dick.

Anapov

Okay I already know who this jerk works for and he's sadly mistaken if he's going to corner me on self defense against Robs parents. I notice you arrived here within 45 minutes of the attacks on my enterouge and yet we dialed 911 in three different areas and you failed to come to rescue us. My own home was attacked with one dead, who would have survived if you had cops and the emts arrived at all.

I also want to know how did Hyde get loose yet again and tried to kill me for the third time. where were you at? I mean 6 vehicles and my home attacked and you couldn't spare a cop in any of those places, yet here you are Dick 45 minutes afterward asking questions. Lets keep this recording of his face Christian and play it back at his hearing.

Dick I know who you are and if I were you I would break those alliances you have. Do you recall a 14 year old girl on your first beat and what you did to her? Now look me in the eyes and say no? Make me laugh okay Dick. Now can we record your stupid questions if not I just had triplets three days ago and I am exausted.

Gentlemen and Dick I bid you farewell and Christian God Bless you for opening your home to us in this emergency and your good deeds don't go unnoticed. Carrick get Dicks card please and thanks Butler. Let me know where and when we can sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 5 Eagles

Katepov

Ana just called me and told me to get up we are going after her favorite target and we have live ammo today. Shes going to get articles out the wazooo today. She can only print mine for sure and Robs as well. You will have to ask Mia if she wants to let me print it. Kate shes Robs Biological cousin. So my kids have family besides me and you. Ana is that file clean of viruses, Yes Taylor had Braney go through it all and everything is legitimate. Leave yours out if you want to or write it, just dont put it in the public.

Anapov

Oh by the way hes coming this morning and so is Butler, we have it setup where I will have you on the line all the time and you can post it and send it to his phone number. Block your number though. I have to get my vest and guns as well.

Christian pov

I got my handcuff keys out of the playroom this morning I don't want Ana staying cuffed for any reason. She is a sweetheart. Taylor its time make sure Butler is there as well. have you called the good guys yet? He says yes they are ready and they tried to get the evidence on him all this time. Took a tiny lady to take him down. We need to go, shes got everything on in her messages and has setup the recording.

Taylorpov

We have men ready to take him down Mr Grey I will go first and you come when we get Mia here . She is going to want to hit this man and the Lewises. I text Ana and Mia saying we are on the way now. Kates got the articles ready to send now and will be realeasing everything we want her to.. I pray shes as good a shot as I pray she is.

Mia pov

I am standing there telling Mia that this guy who has me in cuffs helped kidnap her cousin Rob, my husband. He also killed his parents and hers. Do you want to release that information Mia we have it documented She says omg is that Kate Kavanagh on your phone yes and shes recording everything including him admitting to human traofficking and killing Robs real parents and producing porn by drugging foster kids..

Anapov

Christian comes over and releases my hands from the cuffs and gently rubs my wrists, hes a nice man. Kate, Christian is here do you want to ask him about Elliott lol

Anastasia how could you? lol Well might as well ask him now or even Mia.

Christianpov

Kate hes a rounder are you sure, okay I will set it up and maybe you can get Ana and Mia out. Do you have a brother for Mia? I hear well, hes cute and a year older his name is Ethan and hes training as a doctor. Let me give you back to her. By the way I have seen everything now shoot for the moon on getting Dixson.

Anapov

Get Lewises as well and add Butler as well, he set us up to get killed in the car. Hyde got out with his help as well. Well folks sounds like the police are coming to take you away haha hehehe theyre coming to take you away haha hehelol

I know this is a serious situation, but its wrapping up finally.

Miapov

When did you find out for sure Ana? The files were encrypted and I had no way to open them up. So Barney finally did it yesterday. Hey Kate when we clear this all up meet us for drinks or just dinner. I look at Ana and she says, listen I would love to join you both, but I miss my babies and need to be with them. You can join me here until they clear the crime scene up at my home. They both accept the invite.

Anapov

I look at Christian and said why don't I cook everyone dinner, the apartment has enough food in it to feed an army.

Christian leans in and says Grace will want to be here as well. I agree and have him invite his whole family and include Gail and Jason.

With her babies safely by her side she goes to the kitchen and starts her dinner including Theo and Tims favorite meals.

ELpov

Listen I am hitting on this chick and doing well Chris and unless its important I will pass. Chris says well you know who Kate is right? The reporter who keeps blowing you off ? Shes been here all day and is a good friend of dads mystery client from the neighborhood. Shes cooking for all of us and it smells heavenly. Elliott grabs jacket and keys and heads to his brothers. He arrives just as his family is going inside with Gail, Taylor and some other guy along with security, two small boys and three new babies.

Gracepov

Carrick couldn't even get in here with us, they need a bigger elevator. Elliott grabs one of the baby carriers and heads to the apartment carrying two of them, by the time he was greeted at the door by Mia and Kate. Theo and Tim move past them and goes to the kitchen where they are greeted by Ana with lots of hugs and kisses. She sees the baby I have and instructs us to bring to her the babies please and all the sudden shes crying and loving all over the babies and checks to see if they are hungry or in need of changing. Elliott introduces himself and he looks around and spots a tall blonde talking to Mia. He heads over to Mia and waits on a proper introduction. Omg hes blushing.

Carrick pov

Christian is smiling actually smiling, the boys are playing with him and Elliott. I hear one of the babies cry and both boys run to see if they are okay and Ana turns around and asks for a diaper and they go get it and take her to a room to change the baby. The boys stay by the triplets until Ana says you can play the babies are safe now. I walk to Grace and say is Christian really smiling?

Grace pov

He sure is and look at Elliott and bother are having fun with the babies. Well you think we can look forward to grandbabies from them. Carrick turns to me and says something I can't believe. Those children are Mias cousins, second cousins. Rob was her first cousin and now Ana is a cousin by marriage. So my instincts were right about him possibly being a relative to Mia. Tell me how you found out later.

Gailpov

Ana is working hard and wants to hold the babies lol. She is cooking and taking care of all the children and putting the boys to work helping with little things. They look so happy being with her and their siblings. So well behaved and very loving towards her and the babies. I ask if I can help and she says its all almost done have a seat and talk to us. I am looking at the babies, she laughs and says its hard not to want to love on them isn't it? She says go ahead and pick them up lol

Anapov

Taylors headed for a baby of his own now, everyone circles the kitchen now and all children are being loved and played with. This is a family, something I truly never had until Kate and Ethan. I take my cart out and the boys come to help me and we have the table set in no time. Its a huge table, but now it looks tiny. Christian winks as he and Elliott help the boys into their booster chairs.

Katepov

Omg Elliott is so gorgeous and so good with Anas children and they love him. Christian can't take his eyes off Ana. Shes the epitome of a good mother and friend. I can't see how she does everything. I know she has nannies, but she just can't seem to give up her position of taking care of them. From what Ana said he's had a thing for me since my face graced the papers for my new column and now I have the story of the century in front of me. Let's just say mr detective is going to jail Ana gave me everything and I mean everything.


	6. Chapter 6 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 6 Eagles

Carrickpov

I retrieve my briefcase and get Mias and Rob's birth certificates and head to the family room and everyone is sitting playing while the babies are all asleep in another room. A monitor is sitting next to Ana and her boys are right next her ready to fall asleep. She wants them to hear they have more family and a loving one at that. I look at Mia and then to Ana and she nods her approval. I give copies of the birth certificates to everyone around the room. Mia looks up and asks who is Rob and where is he at? I explain to her it's her cousin and Anas husband and father to her children. I also have to add that he went to heaven and no longer is on the earth, but is still with Ana and her children.

Miapov

So Ana is my cousin in law and her children are my second cousins. Ana is crying and Mia hugs her and the boys and welcomes her to the family. I see Christian smile and hug Ana and allows her to touch him along with the boys. Elliott jumps up and hugs and welcomes her and the boys to the family. We all hug and welcome her to our family. I am so glad I almost didn't notice the door bell walks the most gorgeous man I have even seen in my life.

Kate, Ana and the boys run to him and he picks both boys up with ease and says did you miss me and looks at me and smiles. Ethan is Kates brother and lives with her near here.

Christianpov

This week has been a real trip, Mia has new cousins and what nice cousins. Hmm wonder if Ana will go out with me, I mean Rob is dead so technically were aren't cousins in a few ways. Ana gets up to put two sleeping boys to bed. I jump up to help her and we both head towards a bed room designed for a small boy. She gets there pjs and hands a pair to me, I chuckle and say it reminds me of dressing Mia when she was small. As she hands me a pair of pjs my hand brushes hers and omg all kinds of sensations go through me and she looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes and blushes deep red. She felt it, I lean in and kiss her lips gently. Then I ask her if she would like to have dinner again tommorrow maybe at my parents home? She looks at me and studies me and says yes. I kiss her again and ask for another hug and we are hugging when mom comes in and we part. I tell mom thet Ana has graciously accepted my invitation for family dinner tommorrow. I see my moms mind clicking over and she's thinking oh goodie, he might make me grand babies in a signature at the alter lol. We all head to the family room, where I see Elliott huddled with Kate and Mia talking away with Ethan grrrrrrr.

Anapov

Oh man he can kiss, or is it that it's been a while since I have been kissed. We sit next to each other and I offer drinks to everyone and he joins me in the kitchen and takes me in his arms for a deeper kiss and embrace. Okay seriously now he's playing with fire here, we hear a cough and it's Taylor.

He asks me if I would prefer him and Gail interview the new staff. I nod, because Butler was my mistake. I ask him to go back over the checks on my current staff. Because someone allowed them onto my property.

Taylorpov

You know Ana would be a good fit for Grey, I am going to tell Gail she was right when she saw Greys eyes light up and he actually grinned at her.

He's been very attentive to her and her children's needs since they met. And I just had to disturb that kiss and oh what a kiss. I offer to take the drinks on her cart into the family room to give them a moment.

Gailpov

Hmm Christian is smiling and laughing at Anas silly comment. They sit on the love seat and he touches her hand. I look at Taylor and he nods, so I know I was right. Suddenly we hear the monitor go off and the baby boy is fussing. Christian jumps up with Ana and he goes with her. I sneak a peak and he's holding her hand, it's cute. Then he lifts the baby to the changing table and she hands him a new outfit and he's already taken the wet diaper off and splash the baby pees in his face. Ana laughs and hands him a towel and says he's a sprayer. The diaper is changed and Christian disappears into the bathroom and washes his face. She goes to cover herself to breastfeed the baby and Christian just watches her face and smiles.

Yes it is love at first sight. Ten minutes later he's burped and Christian places him back to bed.

Gracepov

Omg everyone has gone crazy watching Christian and Ana with her baby. He's laughing and smiling and she's touching him. Can we say grand babies. Carrick chuckles at all of us women being nosy and we see the tender look he gives Ana and takes her in his arms and kisses her very deeply. She tells him, I suspect we have an audience pointing at the monitor. They both laugh and head our way, while we scurry back to our seats.

Elliottpov

I am going to talk Christian into allowing me to stay at his apartment, I don't want to leave right now. Then Mia asks next smiling at Ethan shyly.

Katepov

I am staying with Ana for a while, because I had a stalker and here I am safer, she's aware of him. She thinks he was involved in the attack on her house as well. Because I asked to stay there two months ago, because he broke into my apartment with me in it. Luckily Ana loaned me her gun, I don't like them but I have a carry conceal license as well. Let's just say he was shocked to find a gun in my hand. Ana alerted everyone to the fact someone was stalking me to the point of violent acts. She hired me my own security team.

Grace,Carrick,Taylor, Gail, All stand and head to the door. Ethan is looking at Mia and I offer to cook some pop corn for movie watching in the tv room.

Kate follows me and says I see someone is smitten with you. Do you like him too? I nod as he enters grinning from ear to ear along with Elliott.

Ethan pov

Mia's gorgeous I think I might ask her out I get closer and say Mia would you have dinner with me soon? I am invited to the family dinner they have once a week. I lean in ask her for a kiss and it was one very nice kiss. I hear Ana cough and good thing she had, because her brothers were right behind them.

Katepov

I really like Elliott and hope he kisses me too. As we head to the tv room he holds me back and takes me in his arms and gives me the best knee rattling kiss I ever have gotten in my life. Then we continue walking hand in hand. He says join us for family dinner tomorrow night, please.

Elliottpov

Okay I now know that she is my one, I saw her once at her job, but was rattled when she smiled at me. When Christian said she was staying here with Ana I begged for an invitation. Now I know I need to go at her speed, but I have loved her since that day. I know her background and her brothers as well, what surprised me was Ana and both Kate and Ethan were foster kids. They were never adopted, but Ana made sure all of them were safe somehow and today we found out how. I guess the cop was doing some pretty bad things to the foster children. So she eliminated a piece of his anatomy. I chuckle thinking about that tiny thing bullying a cop around.

Christian pov

Ana's sound asleep in five minutes I ask Kate where to take her and she leads me into the room and pulls back her covers. We take off her shoes and socks, she's got beautifully manicured toenails. I cover her and we turn off the light and shut the door. I tell everyone I need to work and head up to the penthouse. Elliott's got his own keys as well as Mia. I ask Mia if she's coming she says when Elliott does. I know what Elliott is up to, but Mia I only suspect.


	7. Chapter 7 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 7 Eagles

I got up earlier than usual and I laugh as I walk into the triplets room. It looks like someone tried to diaper them and failed. I find their clothes and clean and change each of them, then grab bottles to feed them. As I walk into the kitchen with all the babies whinning in their baby cart I see Gail and Grace smiling at me. Can we say something is up and I don't imagine I'm going to care for it at all.

They each take a baby and feed them and burp them. Still smiling at me okay now I know they saw Christian kissing me. lol. So can I assume everyone knows about the kisses? They say of course we do, I just laugh. Am I to expect surprise visitors everyday? Or are you here because two people didn't make it to Christians lol. Uh oh here's one of them now, Mia crosses to the fridge and eyes us and we all laugh. Then Ethan comes walking in the kitchen smiling like he won the love lottery.

I place the baby in the portabed and go find Theo and Tim. I take them to the kitchen and start breakfast for everyone and drink my juice. Then a knock at the door surprises me, I open it to see Christian holding a tray of donuts. The boys ask if they can have those instead. I say one only then finish your food.

Elliott comes stumbling in and grins, because I know where he was all night. I just shake my head and ask if it hurt when he fell off the bed? Christian looks at me unsure of the meaning of that. Elliott says Kate pushed him off the bed this morning and it still hurts. The door knocks again and omg it's Jose looking to take family pictures. I shock him and say not everyone is here for it. Then Carrick arrives we can get it taken, but Kate and shes a long sleeper.

I sit down and Christian joins me and takes my hand and kisses me on the lips. The boys gasp and say mommy is he going to be our new daddy. I kiss you like that and we aren't getting married are we and I tickle him. Everyone laughs and I just dodged that bullet. I am unsure if I am ready to commit to a new relationship right now and Christian is such a nice man. With everything I have going on everyday I am not sure I will have the time.

Kate finally walks by on her way to get her morning coffee. She is a bear in the morning, until she sees Elliott. She is all smiles and grabs a donut and sits by him. I get up and take the boys to clean up and get ready for an eventful day. Both boys are brushing their teeth and looking at me smiling and then asks me if they can go to the park near here. They saw it when we were driving here yesterday. I say well as long as I have someone watching the babies and security is available for all of us we can go.

I ask the nanny if she could handle the triplets for a couple of hours and she said she could. So off Theo and I go with security and family ( Christian,Elliott, Ethan, Kate, Mia and me). The boys were running and playing while I enjoyed taking pictures of everyones antics. Christian comes and sits with me for the last part of play time. We talk about my career and my achievements and what goals I have for myself. He tells me how he was able to turn a 100k into a billion dollar company. He takes my hand and ask me if we can see where this is going? He is so charmingly shy about it that I agree.

We finally gather the group to head home and end up with security, Christian, me and the boys. We arrive to a flurry of activity around the triplets led by Grace. Gail has one baby, the nanny has one and Grace has number three. Apparently the baby felt hot according to the nanny and Grace said she was hot because she had way too many blankets on her. They all show me at once and Grace was right and when I agreed with Grace the nanny quit. I told her to go ahead. Then she asked for references and I refused to give them to her. She only worked 5 hours in two days time.

Finally security escorted her out along with her belongings. Grace thinks she was trying to suffocate the baby, but couldn't be obvious. She had no idea someone was watching her on the monitors. Gail saw it first then Grace and finally security showed everything and she had indeed attempted to suffocate the baby. I contacted the police and pressed charges with the video as evidence. Definitely having Gail and Taylor hire people for me from here on out. She was Butlers recommendation. I guess she got wind of him being fired and tried to kill my baby as revenge. God help me to find good help.

With everything calmed down I made lunch and fed everyone and then pumped for a while. I was bursting and needed to. Christian had went back to his place after the park otherwise miss thang would have tried to hit on him. She tried to hit on all the men even Carrick, knowing his wife was sitting there by him. She brought it up after miss thang flitted out of the apartment.

I finally get everyone and everything together with my triplet stroller and the security and boys. I have one nanny left, but she only works weekdays. So we all head towards Bellevue to the Greys house and dinner. I get out and am assisted by Christian first and then Kate, Mia, Grace and finally Elliott takes Theo in the house and we all head towards the house with me carrying one of the diaper bags and Christian driving the stroller with one triplet in it. I feel like the parade of children here. Christian smiles and takes my hand and smiles at me.

If I thought my house was great, theirs is amazing. We are greeted by a very flirty maid about my age. She gives me a look that says it all and I just smile at her then give Christian a kiss on the lips his smile just got bigger. We go into the family room and everyone is playing with my children shortly afterward Jose arrives for our pictures to be taken. Taylor and Gail arrive and of course they are included after a hour of poses and various family pictures we are ready to eat. All of us are , so babies come first and then the boys. To say I had help would be an understatement, as I see everyone vying for the babies and to help Theo and Tim. Luckily they are hardly in need of help in eating.

While we are eating, a friend of the family drops by and gives off bad vibes I see Taylor give Gail a look and then look at me and Christian. Kate looks at me and nods, she's feeling the bad vibes too. I felt Christian tense when she looked at him feeding my little girl. Then she invites herself to dinner, and of course she goes and sits by Christian. When she goes to hold my baby , I tell her I don't like strangers touching my children and takes her from Christian. She huffs at me and glares at Christian and says well I think I am not the stranger here. I feel Christian tense yet again and see her try to touch him on his legs which he immediately moves and if looks could kill his would have already had her dead.

When I get up to take the baby to the portabed Chrisian follows me and brings the other girl with Gail following us and I set up the monitor so I can see them at all angles. I then whisper to my new security that I don't want the blonde woman anywhere near my children. He nods his head, I turn and ask Christian the name of his family friend in air quotes. He says its Elena Lincoln. I look at him and say well shes not allowed near my children for any reason. I remembered her from when Rob was drugged and she was there with his parents. She left when she saw me. I can't prove anything, but I am sure she was involved . We finally go back after I tell him if she tries to touch his knee again I'll stab her hand with a fork.

I sit between Elena and Christian and give him a kiss on the lips. Kate laughs when I see the glare from Elena. I am so sure she has raped Christian at an early age. She was only around the young boys if recall. I doubt Christian knows how deep this person is into that world and I know for sure his parents have no idea. I excuse myself to go pump and head to a restroom first. As I am about to get my pumps I feel that horrible sensation and see Elena coming towards me. She gets in my face and says hes mine so you keep your gold digging hands off him. Oh really does he know that, or more importantly do his parents know?

I turn and say, you don't have a good memory do you Elena? I know exactly what and who you are and guess what I have proof and if you don't break off all ties with Christian and his family I will show them everything I have on you. You do recall Rob Lewis? Her face goes white and I continue on and say I am his widow and you know I now know your name and who you are. So I still have the videos of Rob being raped by you while he was unconcious. You see your friend Dixson recorded everything, I just kept Robs out of the mix when I gave the evidence over. Now that I have your name I will turn those over as well. But they have enough to arrest you now. I can say this if you come near me or any of the Greys again I will destroy you. Ask your partners in crime.

Christian comes around the corner and sees her face and I smile and kiss his lips and take him by the hand and ask for an empty room so he leads me to an upstairs bedroom. since I have to be in there for a while I ask him to keep me company and I call Kate and tell her to keep Elena away from my children and then tell her who she is and she says omg you are right thats her alright. Now I just hope Kate doesn't try to kill her.


	8. Chapter 8 When Eagles Fly

After I pump and we have a talk about Elena and I pretty much tell Christian that he needs to distance himself from her completely and why he's reluctant. I tell him if shes with a hundred yards of me and the children then I won't hesistate to have her arrested. I then tell him that he wants to end whatever business he has going with her and do it now otherwise his pristeen image will be tainted by her sordid life choices.

He says Ana she helped me, really well she won't be helping my children and leave. I go down and Elena is still there, but she can't look at me without smirking and I say well time for my exit, i have more videos to review for the cops. I am still trying to identify a few more people and have recently identified a pedophile looking directly at Elena all while I am saying this. Grace takes notice as do everyone in the room and I turn to Christian and say I think I am going to move back home after I get the all clear from the cops. Everyone helps us to my car, I am disappointed in Christian and it"s obvious. Let her have him, I can't let her or anyone having anything to donwith her near my children.

Finally I make it home and get the boys ready for bed and the babies fed and down for the night. Ethan and Kate make home, I have my computer set up and show them everything and there's Christian on the screen drugged just like Rob in his videos and there she is smiling and stark naked and you see it all from all angles raping young boys. When I get to Ethan I ask if he wants to see it or not? He says let's see if it is her? Elena comes into view smiling at the camera and rapes a drugged Ethan.

I tell them I want her off the streets, she threatened me tonight and is a threat to my children. A very real threat. She was in on the kidnapping and it's in the documents. No one ever suspected her, guess marrying for wealth helped getting her off of the charges and now she's friends with a man she raped. I just can't get him to understand that she's dangerous and to not only my children to him and his family as well. Kate says she stayed because she saw thta Elena was going to lie about me, luckily she had no idea that Kate would tell me about it later.

What Ellena didn't know is that Grace has known me for a long time and knows me well along with Carrick. She told Grace and Carrick I was a gold digging whore who trapped Rob into marrying me. And I probably had something to do with his death. They pretty much told her if she spewed any of that about me in public or private again they would make sure I sued her for defamation of my character. They threw her out without telling her I was mother to Mias biological cousin and as a such I was family. Christian then walked her to her car and lowered the boom on her and said if you try to go anywhere near her or her kids again I will destroy you no questions asked. Kate heard everything, she hid as her norm for finding great stories.

Christian stopped by before he went home, but I told Kate to say I was asleep and she wouldn"t wake me up. She then went on to tell him that I had to find out if I was allowed back into my house. Then informed him he was not her only victim and most likely not her last one and is using her friendship with his parents to cover her activities. That unless evidence was strong no one would go after her especially since she was Christan Grey billionaires friend and her social status put her around alot of families with children. Kate then told him think of all those unsuspecting families she comes into contact regularly by being friends of all of you.


	9. Chapter 9 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 9 Eagles

I get all the children ready for bed and turn my computer on and go directly to the files I have on the unknown female pedophile in them. After seeing Elena and noticing her glaring at me,Kate and Ethan. I knew at that point she was the woman smiling in all those videos of her raping those drugged boys and girls. Luckily I got loose and got away from them. I had to live on the streets and thats when I heard about the teddy cam in my room at the foster home.

I ran back and got all of it, apparently the detective was fooling around with my foster mom. So what better place to hide a teddy cam than in my room. I know he has videos of me now and it's all in my bedroom. So I grab everything even my clothes and get free from them. I had to hide out and work under the table for slave wages and Kate and Ethan had the same plight and I finally found a good job and a place to live was provided. So we all moved in a place after living on the streets for a while. This is where I met Rob, I remembered him in the videos. I never told him about what I knew because I was never able to open the files on the usb drives and the memory cards. So it was my word against hers and a cop.

Kate and Ethan arrive and want to see what I have on the pedophile. I ask them if they can stomach seeing it? We get through all but Kates, Robs, Ethans and Christians. I ask Kate if she really wants to see it and Ethan as well. They both say yes, I know what they are and I just can't watch them again. I ask them what they want to do about them? They both agree to allow Kate to decide how to release these to the media. It's obvious who the woman is and they are livid about it and now know why I needed to leave.

I inform them that Christian was one of her victims and still is. He thinks he was her only victim, he needs to know and now. I send Kate all the videos except Robs. I refuse to taint his image in any way. We all agree that Elena needs to be destroyed. She's hanging around the Greys for social reasons and they help families with children. I sit there thinking omg we need to end that friendship now. I will not have my kids around that woman and if she hangs out with all of them, then I can't allow any of them near my children. They agree.

Kate tells me that Elena called Carrick and Grace into his office after I left. Ethan said he heard her say they shouldn't allow you near them and especially not Christian. She then tells them you trapped Rob into marrying him by lying about being pregnant. She then told them that the boys aren't Robs, because she knows you had sex with the cop on a regular basis. She then says she has it on video. She called you a gold digging tramp. Grace and Carrick threw her out and didn't tell her about Rob being Mias biological cousin. Kate I have some documents I want you guys to look at and see if you come to the same thoughts on them. I could be wrong but I suspect Elena and the cop kidnapped Rob and sold him to the Lewis family. It also appears she has something to do with his parents and his aunt and uncle being murdered. I guess Robs parents paid the million dollars, but never got him back. They got a huge lead and went to question them and were led into an ambush. Elena was the lead.

Well guys I need sleep and will be checking on the house to see if we can move back there. The boys need fresh air and exercise. I say my goodnights and head to bed.

Kates point of view as she opens the files on my system to get a better view of all the files she forwards everything to her emails and then to Ethans. Afterward she thinks and emails them to Taylor, Elliott and lastly Christian.


	10. Chapter 10 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 10 Eagles

I am sitting in my office and Taylor knocks on my door, I tell him to come in and he does. His face says it all, he says sir open up your recent mail now. I open the one he points at and almost throw up. I look at him and ask if he knew about this at all? He tells me that Ana just discovered it after meeting Elena last night and figured We both should know what kind of person she really is.

Sir respectfully you need to show this to your family now and get rid of Elena as a friend (yeah right she drugged and abused him for years), and business associate. I can tell you this Ana is checking on moving to her home soon. She no longer feels safe around you or your family and she knows her children aren"t at this point with Elena and the Lewis family as friends of yours.

I am scanning all the emails and files and omg, Elena is in everyone of them along with the detective. Something made me scroll to the end of a video and there's Ana being hit and she fell and looks unconsious. The detective and Elena decide to make her a star too. They get naked and the detective tries to put his male part in her mouth he opens her mouth wide and just as he puts in deep inside she bites it off and runs off with it and he's left with a naked Elena and he needs an ambulance. Ana disappeared after that.

The foster mom reported her as a runaway, since she took all her clothes along with a teddy cam and a bag of the detectives. She also said Ana left a note saying she was reporting the foster mother of being involved in kiddie porn. The mom left town, she said Ana took several suitcases as well.

No wonder she didn't want to let Elena near the children. Taylor looks at me and says you know what to do about this and you need it done now. If you look at the email address it's from Kate Kavanaugh. Plus if you are the man I know you to be you'll be talking to your dad and asking everyone to come over here now.

I dial everyone involved and ask Ana to join us, because I know she didn't know about them videotaping her when she bit it off. I will need to remind myself of her ability in that manner. Apprently from his medical records he's pretty much castrated lol

I have everything set up in the tv room and have Gail and the new nannies watch the kids. Luckily the new nannies are like Gail beautiful, but taken. So I start the show and my mom and family all gasp. Then they see me drugged and they ask for us to stop it.

My family surround me and hug me and cry. I tell them, that all of us are breaking any and all ties with Elena now. I get my dad to file restraining orders against her for all of us including Ana and her children and anyone else close to us including Gail and Taylor.

Just as I am signing papers for dad the doorbell rings Gail opens it and tries to slam it closed, but Elena blocks it with her foot. Ana has gone into another room to cry after seeing just the beginning of the video of his assault on her. So she misses my family surrounding Elena and dragging her into the tv room. Mom says sit down Elena we have a few videos to show you and then we have a lesson to teach you.

I am sitting at the breakfast bar when Ana joins me and asks me if I am okay. I ask for her forgiveness and she hugs me and says she was controlling you all this time Christian. That's what pedophiles do and they make you think they care about you and it's only themselves they care about. See your family in there they love you and see the person I know you to be.

Kate really wants to ask you something, but don't feel obligated to do it though.


	11. Chapter 11 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 11 Eagles

omg I have to run, I just got the chance to ask Christian questions and I will not pass it up for any reason at all. I call Ethan and he's already up at Chrustians consoling Mia. So off I go, this story is good, but with Christian involved it will be better.

Ana says Kate let's be sensitive to all of the victims you know. I know what she's getting at. She could have shown Rob's videos showing them allowing him to be drugged and raped, to end their attempts at taking the children. Luckily they got caught kidnapping them and it was all they needed to put them behind bars.

I arrive just as I hear Elena saying those videos aren't real I can prove it ask Detective Dixson if you don't believe me. They all laugh and say Elena if they aren't real are you saying you weren't present during Anas castration of him and her escaping with his anatomy? She pales at this and Kate enters the room and so do Ana and I holding hands if course.

Chrustian tell them these aren't real please. Kate laughs and says oh poor poor Elena he's seen them all and you will be persona non grata soon. I see the paperwork for restraining orders on all of us including me and Ethan. Of course Ana and the children as well.

Then I witness Christian hand her over a paper showing her that he sold his shares of her company to her ex husband and then wished her luck. She begs him not to do this. He just looks at her and asks how many of those kids begged.

I say Ana he read every file on there, and saw the blackmail accounts she and the cop had. Did he get the last file or are you waiting on that? I think he needs to get past this first then I will have Taylor show his parents first and then him.

It's a hard pill to swallow when you find out your mom was killed by a dirty cop. He definitely loved to videotape everything he did sexually. Ana takes Taylor aside and tells him about the final file and video. She tells him it might be best to tell his parents first and then him. I send the last files directly to him.

Ana has disappeared and we have cornered Elena after she got served up. I go for the blood immediately. Well Elena hows it feel to be the victim now? Oh wait you have never been a victim have you? Well here we are all victims of you in some way, but no longer. Let me show you the headlines for tomorrow. Elena Lincoln Videos showing her drugging and raping girls and boys alike. See live video on utube. I am releasing mine and Anas. showing you both naked and she was just 14 at the time.

You see Elena Ana had been a foster child for years before you two tried to grab her. She took care of us street kids, even endangered herself to save others. Until she saw you at the family dinner she had no idea who you were from the videos. But she recognized you when you called her a gold digging tramp. Ethan and I saw the look on her face and yours and knew you were the woman who drugged us immediately. When you went to confront her we followed after you and waited. So want to say something in defense of being a pedophile? I didn't think so, no comment.

Christians says enough I need to fumigate after she's been here Ana laughs hysterically. Elena jumps up and tries to swing at Ana. Taylor cuffs her and says Elena the real detectives want a word with you about these files they received anonymously. Sir we need to take the trash out now. Christian says yes and change all our codes and block her acess to the garage and the building, also inform security.

Kate are you ready for this once in a lifetime interview?


	12. Chapter 12 When Eagles Fly

After Kates interviews with Christian and all his family she was promoted. She also did stories on several others who came forward after Elena, Dixson, and Lewis family. All behind bars now thank God. I myself have moved home quietly of course. Who would think a moving van could be redesigned in such a short time to carry all of us safely home. Taylor's idea and Gail came along to guve instructions to our new help.

Chrustian has been very protective of all of us and had everything ready for our safe return hard to believe it's only been a week since everything finally came to light. Christians typing on his phone and tells Taylor to hide when we arrive at my home. The paparazzi is there in mass at the gates. I am just waiting to get home, Kate's been getting followed again, this time a new stalker. Christian leans iver and kisses me and says it'll calm down soon.

The news ranges from Elenas boy toys and girl toys drugged or not? You decide. Then the funniest is the ine indicating my castration of Dixson. The caption shows me and says look how tiny she is. Dixson: white castles more of a meal lol.

Then there is one saying Christian is the father of my children. He smiles at that one and so dies his mom lol.

Tomorrow we celebrate Theo and Tims 7th birthday next year will be different. They both have invited guests, but I know these guest and they are very welcomed.

Apparently Ethan asked Mia to move in and she accepted. He lives with me and the kids as well as Kate. What no one knows is that they both suffer from seperation anxiety. Rob knew we were a package deal and knew why. We all got along great. Since Rob was an only child he lived the extra family around. Since I was the mom and a good cook that was my job. Robs legal things, Kate cleaning and Ethan shopping for groceries. We all played with Theo and Tim. It was a great family dynamic.

So here we are adding to our dynamic again. I look up and Christian ask me what I was thinking. I say well we have lots to do in preparation for the party. He says come here and heads to the backyard. It's all setup and ready, then he takes me to the kitchen and introduces me to the party staff. I recognise one of the servers from a foster home. She nids and I go hug her and tell her to call me I want to catch up with her.

Finally after a week or two the paparazzi is bored with us and we can enjoy our lives, but still need security. I travel in a heavily built van and security the babies are a month old and I pump quite often now. I decidec 6 months on the breast feeding and we have them on baby cereal already.

We need some summer clothing for Theo and Tim, they also need swim clothes. Grace wants to teach them tonswim at their place. I drop by and show her the outfits and she laughs at the water asks me about teaching the babies to swim to? I look at her like what? They can't hold a bottle yet. I can assure four weeks they kick and move about in the water. I agree since she is a doctor and has seen a lot of things. She says you can sit and watch if you like. I hired an instructor for the triplets and Theo and Tim.

When I saw the babies move safely in the pool it amazed me. But with any child they have to be watched constantly. Grace took videos of everything she emailed them to everyone. suddenly we have visitors and not ines we want. I call my security and Grace hers. Then we contact Taylor we get everyone inside and call the coos after taking pictures of the invading Paparazi.

I stand videotaping him and telling him he's going to jail soon, something he says makes me want him dead. It's about Rob. Grace hears it and she says Ana let me record this okay? I am hysterical and the coos arrive with Taylor on their heels. Christian is next and ambulances arruve.

Grace has to sedate me, she tells Christian to listen to what this guy said to me. He implied that Rob was part of Elena and Dixsons crew and the proof was out there. Then he tried to say I was involved as well. He kept throwing allegations at me. all of our security were attacked at once. So this guy will be serving time for this stunt. Christian says they have the guys in cameras and also got their plates.

He's thinking it's Elena behind it all, because she made bail, but couldn't do it herself she sent her minions. He looks at it and tells Taylor he knows exactly who did this and why. He calls Barney and tells him to do it now and hangs up. Suddenly the babies cry and i try to get up, but am stopped Christian his mom and the nanny all get the babies and change them as well as the boys. They feed the triplets while i sleep soundly.

I hear listen Elena if you do anything like this again I will ruin you completely. Bs Elena I have the evidence against you, he gave you up you idiot. Now I am contacting the judge about revoking your bail because of you doing this.


	13. Chapter 13 When Eagles Fly

Christian and Taylor takes his mom, me and my children back to the apartment building and his apartment. He says until we have a complete security team capable of protecting us we are staying there with him. He seems to believe I am their primary target. Because security was down at his moms he brought with us to keep her safe as well.

Gail of course was tickled to have the children back again. I saw a look pass between her, Taylor and Grace. I know this wasn't a set up to get me back here, but all of them seem thrilled we are back. Christian tells me that Elena has too many people under her thumb right now.

Taylor and he have a plan to get her off ny scent. I decide that it"s time he saw the worst of the files. I ask Taylor to have Barney show him the accounts files and how many people Elena has in her pocket. Like I told Kate she's still controlling him and he doesn"t know how or why.

Taylor calls Carrick and ask him to swing by for these final files. Christian has been told so many things about his mom, but in reality she was killed.

I excuse my self to take care of my children and Gail assists me. I can see her love of children sparkling in her eyes. She tells me when Chrisian hired her she had been a widow for a year. She stayed with her sister and took care of them to keep from crying. When she was hired by Grey she was hoping for him to marry and have kids. Until learned about Elena and her control over him.

Now she's saying he was blessed the day we were drug into his life. He changed his ways about a year ago and started dating, but Elena somehow screwed with his relationships one way or another. Some he didn't even suspect, but others were blatant. She somehow knew if he took a date to meet his family and showed up.

I look at her and ask about the housekeeper of Graces? Just how long has she been working there? She thinks about it and says about 4 years ago why? I then ask who recommended her? Her eyes pop open and she says Elena did. Omg that's how she knows things, hold on I need to break into that meeting now.

Taylor and Christian come out and get Barney to scan the cctvs at his familys house particularly on the housekeeper. Then Grace and Carrick are brought out to the security room and disappear while I find Theo and Tim and play. I am unsure what's happening, but everyone is pretty mad and Elena is being cursed again.

Then they go back into Christians office, in a couple of hours out come a very exausted group. Another man I never saw come in, smiles at me and introduces himself as Dr. Flynn. He takes his leave and tells Christian to call him anytime day or night. Christian tell Taylor to have Sawyer drive his dad home to fire the housekeeper immediately. He turns to me and asks if I have a moment, Gail volunteers to care for the children.

As soon as I get into his office he hugs me like his life depends upon it. He says thank you Ana for keeping everything safe all these years. I am not sure how you did it, but you changed my view of my mom and God bless you for it. I ask if he's hungry, because Gail and I are cooking soon. He laughs and says yes let's go cook.

We settle in and are cooking dinner when Carrick arrives with Mia, Elliott, Kate, Ethan and Jose in tow. Looks like we need more Grace says lol. Theo and Tim have already dragged Elliott and Ethan into a safe play area. Christian us holding one of the girls feeding her, Grace has the other one and Gail has the boyl lol.

All I can say is they will always have love surrounding them and I look up and say a silent thank you to Rob and God. I am blessed in so many ways, even through tragedy the live shines through to make a rainbow in our lives.

We all eat and converse and everyone is telling of the days we have had and I smile thinking this is Robs true family here and now and it's great. No matter how I met Dr. Grey, it was meant to happen the we find each other. Rob would have loved everyone of his new family. Christian sees the tear in my eye and ask if everything is okay. I tell him Rob would live all of this and all of you if he had lived. he holds my hand and says well we all love that you are here and his children are here to feel our love for you and the kids. Ana we all love you and that vwon't change ever.


	14. Chapter 14 When Eagles Fly

Taylor tells me we need to have Dr. Flynn, Barney, Carrick and mom in here to see this next groupings that Ana suggested I see. He tells me because of the way the files were setup Barney had to show them to us. Barney then told me that these were setup in an okd format so he had to setup an old computer to obtain the files before he could do anything else.

I see what looks like my mother and there I am playing with my cars. Barney says Mr Grey this was you mother final day. I know what everyone was told and her autopsy was forged. She was never a drug addict, your detective killed her and left you to die. What he didn't know was a neighbor who had just moved in unbeknownst to him. She was one of his victims at ine point. She saved you when she called CPS after your mom died at his hands. She knew not to call the cops, because Dixson was the beat cop for that area.

What we know is that Dixson would come in and beat her and then drug her and bring in all kinds of men and those men would hurt you regularly. He would not let her leave, she got pregnant by one of the guys he allowed to rape your mother. Your mother was 15 and he grabbed her off the street. When he found out about her being pregnant with you he kept her in check by saying if she did as she was told he would allow you to be birn and she could keep you. So she did, and here you are. But she didn' t realize until after she woke up and saw your injuries what those men were doing to you. She tried to leave but Dixson threatened to take you from her and sell you to even worse men. Thats recirded as well, the man recorded everything and I mean everything. Back then and now he was Elenas muscle. Do you see where I am headed with this Christian? Dixson finally killed your mom, and he would have been the cop called to the scene and you would have disappeared to a worse life than you already had. Because of that neighbors call to Cps she saved you from that life. The smell is what gave away the death and she heard you begging your mom to wakeup.

Gail knocks on the door and informs us that the housekeeper at bellevue was a recommendation if Elenas four years ago. Taylor leads us to the security room and sits Barney diwn and tells him to find all files concerning the housekeeper and recent events.

there she is talking ti Elena in person on a couple iof occasions one on the day of Anas release from the hospital and then todays attacks.

Carrick gets up and says hes going to fire her now. I tell Taylor to go with him and take Sawyer with them.

We contacted her and she can tell us what she knows, but can't prove. She is happy you found a good family and hooe you have a good future.

Dr. Flynn looks at us and says do any if you need to duscuss this? I tell him maybe later, but I want to watch all of the footage please and see what's left of these files. It's about 45 minutes of the worse things and fifteen minutes of documents. I still have a huge fike I can't seem to get into yet, but I am working with a friend of mine who signed an NDA and we are close once we get it opened we will know how to proceed and ket you see it.

Anyway from this point on I want to put on headphones and play my game iver here. He opens the fikes and let's it run. All I can is the Dixson is a sicko. Then I see it, i see Elena checking me over and then telling Dixson to bring me to her after he kills Ella, because she's used up merchandise. Both Elena and Dixson look about 35 in these videos.

She tells him a number and he says look at good looking he is Elena. she says but look at those burns and the scars and he won't allow me to touch him at all. So take it or leave it. After We all watch and see the documents we are drained. Barney says well, mr. Grey I will have these files updated in a week and on a usb drive for you. I nod and they leave me alone.

I hear a knock and say come in and I have the need to hug her, it's Ana and I just hold her and smell her hair and she asks if I am okay? I am now. Then she ask if I am hungry, I say yes I think so any ideas lol Ana heads to the kitchen and I pick up one of the little girls and think I will protrct these children until my dying breath. Just like Rob did for them.


	15. Chapter 15 When Eagles Fly

As I am watching Ana cook and holding the little angel in my arms in walks Taylor, Sawyer, Mia, Elliott, Kate, Jose and Ethan. I see Kate and Elliott head to speak to Ana. Mia comes over and says okay share her please. I hand her the baby and say the diapers are there and point. She takes her and actually changes her with Ethan following her lol.

I guess he helped with all the chikdren too. I go up and kiss Ana on the lips and she smiles at me. Every smile she gives me makes my heart burst with joy. I know shes turning 27 in June and I will be 34, not a bad difference. Her husband was ten years her senior. I am thinking do I want a ready made family? Well if it's this one I do. I lean down and ask her this question have you thought about marriage in the future and she looks shocked then says yes Christian I think about it. I miss what Rib and I had and want that again, but they have to love my children as much as I do.

I look at her and say the last thing I ever thought I woukd say to her. Ana I know this is a hard time for you and I know it's soon, but I loved you the second I saw you get iff that elevator. Will you consider marrying me in the next year? She says yes and she says this is how Rob and her married. It was live at first sight. I smile and pull her to me and kiss her passionately. We are interrupted by Gail saying food might burn while you are making out lol.

I am so happy the rest of the night and I hold Anas hand and everyone is playful and fun the new nannies put the kids in their original rooms and Ana has pumped twice, so bottles are ready. I haven't asked if she would have my babies as well yet, but I will be. I think two should make me happy even though I coukd adopt her five and be happy as well.

I look around at all the live we have going in here and suddenly we hear the babies, but Mia Grace and Gail jump up and run to them. In five minutes they have them back clean and head for a bottle for them. Ana and I sit in the llovesest and cuddle while we watch our babies being fed and drooled over. I see Tayloar smile and Ethan as well. I know Taylor is thinking I am so getting lucky tonight again and again. Please don"t leave Ana, these babies are great for my sex life lol. I smirk at him and he laughs. I know he and Gail want a chikd of their own. He has a daughter who just turned ten, but his ex wife is trying to drain him dry since he works for a billionaire. She figures by squeezing him, shes squeezing me. I finally interceded on his behalf and the courts stopped the continuing raises in child support. My attorney went after her in court and won, she had to pay back 50;000.00 in support

She tried to say she was paying fir the private schools tuition and asked to be paid back for it. she firged a receiot and Taylor had to give her fifty grand until we got it in court and that took months. When we did the judge told her because she comitted fraud, that Tsylor coukd now fike fir fully custoday and get it. I told him to go for it. Their date is a month from now. We already have her room here anyway.

I told Gail and him to be on the look out for a huge place near the water for all of us. I also tokd them to design a home that I will build for them with roo to grow. Gaiks babies lol. Since I git invokved in helping get Sophie back to her dad, I just couldb't hurt any woman ever again. I destroyed the room and had Taylor and Gail suggest a new room in it's place. Gail recommended a nursery for babies If any visited here.

Sometimes I think Gail is psychic, because the room was finally finished three months ago. My parents thought I was crazy to put one in, since my relationships never lasted.

Omg now I kniw why, every time I took a girl home to dinner to meet my folks Elena showed up. I called the girls but they refused my calls. Taylor told me what he suspected but he couldn't prove it.

Oh well I smile and kiss Ana and hold her gently and watch all the others. Jose has been eyeing me and Ana, but turns away when he sees me looking. Well she's mine now.

I decide to have everyone stay the night because security is down 8 men until Taylor finds us several teams. I know Ana needs to stay here along with her children. So that"s three diwn and three to go. Grace and dad are staying here. Jose is as well. Mia, Ethan, Elliott and Kate oot for the two apartments below us. Elliott and I scowl at Ethan and Mia they just hokd each others hands and leaves with the keys.

I guide Ana to her room and she grabs her pumps and Gail has been busy she put her by my room and Jose at the other side ifbthe apartment. Grace and Carrick are next to him lol. Good Carrick will keep an eye on him. Like I said I love my big family. I head to my room, when I am stopped by Jose.

He says he needs a word with me regarding him and Ana. Him and Ana? He then says shes his to back iff or else.

I knock on Anas door and Jose looks scared at this point. I infirm her of wha Jose just tokd me and she says He's nuts, not once did I ever encourage you and you better get this straight Jose. I am dating Christian. You were not even in the running. If you threaten him or anyone I love again, well you know I own guns and kniw hiw to use them.

Jose frowns and goes back to his room, now I fear he'll hurt her. So I offer to stay with her or she can stsy with me.

She opts for my room, saying he won't knock on my door, but he might hers, and she's too tired to deal with stupid people tonight.


	16. Chapter 16 When Eagles Fly

Carrick is awake and so are Gail and Taylor, I don't see Ana or Christian anywhere. I hear movements and see Theo and Tim coming into the kitchen Gail sets food and drink in front of them and smile as they dig in to the food. Then I see Jose head to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. He asks where Ana is at? I think still asleep in her room. He says I looked shes not there. I give Gail a look and think okay let's peek lol. We ask Jose to keep an eye on the boys and he agrees. I tell everyone if she is in there, not to say anything in front of Jose. The way he was looking at Christian last night I thought he was going to kill him every time Christian touched her.

So I think Jose has a thing for her, but she's never looked at him like she does Christian. We open the door and Ana is in Christians arms, both are dressed but under covers holding one another tightly. I take a few photos and we close the door and wander back to the kitchen where find the nannies with the triplets feeding them. We eat our food and Jose ask if we found Ana and we say yes she was in anothe bedroom sound asleep. Hmm he says so she moved to another bedroom, so I couldn't talk to her.

You guys know she belongs to me right? He's serious when he says this comment. Carrick says listen Jose she is not propert and you can't own another human being you do know that don't you? He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a document and shows it to Carrick and his eyes widen and he calls Taylor over and tells him to take and copy everything on this document.

Jose when did you get approached to buy Ana? Because, what are you like her age? He said when she met Robs parents for the first time. Rob hired security that Ana didn' t know about. So I was unable to get her until now. When I leave here today she goes with me or I kill her kids. Just then Ana and Christian arrive at the kitchen. Taylor apparently has already contacted the police. He heard the death threats to the chikdren and the cctvs are always on.

Ana asks the nannies to take the children to their rooms. Jose grabs the boys and pulls a knife out to slash their throats. While he' s not looking Gail grabs an cast iron skillet off the stive very quietly. Carrick says Jose this document usn't worth the paer it's written on you know that don't you? I bought and paid for her she's Jose sue me in a court of law I think that's better for all of us right? He puts the paper back in his pocket and gsil knocks his ass out. The boys run to Ana and cry hard, I think that's the first time I have seen them cry.

Taylor goes and gets evidence bags for the knife and the document. Taylor calls the FBI on this one. Carrick shows Ana the document and she gasps as she sees the name on it. That's not his signature and I can prove it. She pulls out a letter he wrote her weeks before he died. Taylor and I look at the signature and shes right it isn't his writing or signature.

Taylor asks me to look at something and the signature is Dixson sold that maniac Ana after she married Rob.

I ask Taylor how would he feel about me marrying Ana and adopting Her children? He says I thought you were going to ask her the night of the attack. lol was I that obvious? It was the Christian, Christian Grey that gave it . And we found you asleep together this morning. Jose came and tokd to leave Ana alone that she belonged to him. He then threatened to kill the children if I didn't hand her over to him. He said I could keep the kids, but she's coming with me. She heard this and the threat to the kids and she said if you ever threaten to kill my chikdren again I will kill you and you know I own guns and carry them all the time. And just so we are clear you don't own me Jose and never will.

We get the copies of Dixson signature and writing and give it to the FBI. Jose is cuffed both feet and hands and is saying Ana watch your back and you will regret this I will kill all of your chikdren without hesitation. Oh and Grey I will be suing you for my property. Omg Jose you are unsane.


	17. Chapter 17 When Eagles Fly

As we are finally rid of the trash, we bring the children back into the room and Ana discusses what Jose did and why he did it. She explains that some people are mentally ill and can't help their actions. They need full time care and medicine for their mind. She says if Jose comes near them to run fast in oposite directions to an adult you know to be safe according to me okay. They nod, she asks them is there anything they want to ask her.  
Theo says mom he just kept telling us you belonged to him and he had a bill of sale and showed us it. Theo humans can't own other humans it's against the law, I will show you the law soon okay? They both nod, and she says anything else? Mom it had dads name on it. Ana says it wasn't Robs signature and she can prove it to them. Oh Kate will love this story. She asks for the document then shows both boys the signatures and it's obviously a forgery. Robs hand writing was shaky at best from the brain cancer. But the differences were blatant.  
Theo and Tim run and give Ana a big hug and then Gail gets huge hugs from Ana and the boys. They all thank her and her iron skillet. It's not just for cooking anymore lol  
The elevator pings and out walks Mia, Ethan, Elliott, and Kate. All smiles and holding hands. Breakfast anyone and we all look and say did you bring it? Oh I figured we could grab breakfast here Elliott and Mia says. Ana goes to fix breakfast for everyone and Theo informs Kate of everything that happened this am. He was very accurate and it amazes me how accurate. Ana blanches as Kate says tell me he was kidding. Ana says look at his neck and you tell me.  
Kate is ranting and Ana says let's not scare them anymore than they are okay. Kate asks to see the document and Taylor looks to me and I nod and he takes her to the security office and a half hour later shes got a new article to be published. Ana says well let's get the confirmation from a professional on it first okay. Then we will post it when Theo and Tim are better with it.  
Elliott and Ethan are playing with the boys while I am holding the other baby boy. Gail and Grace are obsessing iver the baby girls. Breakfast is served and once we are done I hand the nanny the boy and head to help Ana to clean up. I slip my arm around her waist and nuzzle her hair and turn her to kiss her and hug her. I deepen the kiss and say let's do something today, something involving outdoors like my boat.  
I call for Taylor and ask if it woukd okay for all of to go out on the boat security wise he says sure why not. I can get Anas guns, vests, holsters and carry license. I think Kate has one too, does she have her own gun yet? Ana says no she borrows mine.  
Anas says is there enough room for us in the boat? Taylor says yes it's capacity is 200. Its not called the Grace is it?  
I have seen her out on the water when Rob died, we went for my birthday he bought and paid for the boat trip as his last present to me along with the new house. everyone loads up all the vehicles Ana tells Taylor exactly where to find everything and she places them next to her away from the children.  
Elliott and Mia look at us and then to her cases, bullett proof vests and guns and carry licenses. Kate ask is all hers there as well she nods./p  
So why all the guns for? Did something happen again. Ana nods and says it sure did and were being proactive right boys. They laugh and say floorboard right mommy? Yes indeed. We laugh knowing Ana is trying to make this a normal th8ng, but knows it isn't.  
We make it safely on board and everyone takes a child to place life jackets on them. We get great pictures and I want one of me, Ana and the children. The boys stand in front of me and Ana while I hold the two girls and Ana hold the baby boy. Mom and Carrick are smiling and they lol I smile like I won the Lottery. I have in case won the family lottery. Then everyone joins in and the Captain takes a lot of us picture wise.  
We spend the next few hours on the boat and are needing food now lol. Ana has to breast feed all the babies and I help her. She's so besutiful breastfeeding the babies her face glows. I lean in and kiss her while she feeding the last baby. Then ask her if she would want to have babies with me? She smiles and says of course I would. We are financially able to support more children. It seems like the only time I can get her alone.  
I pull out the engagement ring I bought the day after we met. She gasps omg, I slide it on and say whenever you are ready to walk down the aisle with me just tell me. Will you marry me Anastasia Rose Lewis? She says yes I will Christian Trevelyan Grey. We kiss and the baby looks up at us. She changes breast and he's happy again.  
I will be too when I am latched on to her lol. Okay I am only human. If I had tried to plan a romantic dinner the other two couples would want to join in as well. This way no one disburbed us.

 **Sorry for all the typos and that other stuff. I keep having issues with internet delays causing my ipad keyboards to stick and delay 5 seconds at a time. I three ipads so I know it's not me emtirely. please let me know if you see odd things and I will locate and attempt to correct it. I never have trouble with my errors being ponted out. It's how I can take stock of my abilities to write. I have only been writing on line for 5 months.**


	18. Chapter 18 When Eagles Fly

Christian can't we elope? He laughs and says nope. Mom has strict no eloping rules and bsides you need a nice wedding. Mia, Kate, Gail, and Grace are planning my wedding. With the children, my latest publishing house and my newest author Kate Kavanaugh I am too busy. Kate is writing about everything that can happen to foster children on the street and the criminals out there waiting to prey on them. She has done excellent and the first book goes to the stores next week.

So here I am typing and looking at dresses for the wedding. Christian's family insist we go on a month honeymoon without my children. I can't I cry and Christian says we can skype. He finally says how does this sound, we take the family with us. He grins and says, I told mom you would't leave them. So everyone scheduled a month iff with us. I hug and kuss him deeply and we are lost in our bedroom. He takes me slowly in his arms and we make love again after the children are asleep. Rob was good, but Christian puts his all into us to the point where we feel like one unit. My birthday is my wedding day. Christians idea after losing Rob on my day last year, he figured I deserve to get him this year. The wedding is in two days. Theo and Tim can't wait, they will be Greys along with the triplets.

Christian and his mom are very happy about it and Carrick is laughing at becoming grandfather of children he might have adopted lol. it's weird, but what isn't lately lol Christian and Tsylor have set everything up and we have our work ready to take with us along with security, my guns, vests, holsters, and carry license. Chrisian and I make a good team and he's such a giid father to the children. After he heard how much his mother loved him, it changed him.

Elena can't make bail and after Kate released those videos no on wants anything to do with her. Dixson on the other hand has a new cellmate. Jose recognised Dixson as the guy who sold me to him and he decided to exact some revenge on him. Since Jose was in for life, he had murdered three girls and their children. Dixson pulled this scam four times on him. How stupud is Jose, but he killed 7 people and four were innocent children. Dixson finally got put someplace else, but regretted it. Apparently Ella had friends in the neighborhood and this friend looked a lot like Christian.

Dixson has set him up after he found out she was seeing a guy in the apartment building. He framed him up big time. The guy had never broken the law, and niw he's serving time for what this scumbag did. He was going to ask Ella to marry him and move in with him. Dixson drugged him and placed him by a foster girl that he had killed and smeared blood from her all over him. He was out of it when Dixson staged a cop call to domestic violence on a minor child. So Dixsons reports were never thoroughly examined and the drug test was conveniently lost. The guys name was Eric Thomas.

Ella had the baby and then Dixson was ordered to kill her by Elena. Then Elena would sell Ellas boy Eric jr..

Eric looked at Dixson and he realised who was in here with him. He called the guard and asked if this was joke? He said you know he's the coo who framed me right? The guard said yes we do and you have choice to make right niw that will tell us the truth if the matter. You can exact revenge for your girl and baby or we can give him back to the murderer Jose. Who by the way threatened your sons fiance and her Chikdren.

Eric says let him go back there, I am no murderer, but he is and so is Jose. One guard tskes Dixson and the other takes Eric. Eric is finally free and he's greeted by a man named Taylor outside the gates. Taylor escorts him to the back door and opens it up. Inside is a man who look like me and then also looks like Ella. I introduce myself as Eric Thomas and who might you be? Christian Grey, would you mind tsking a DNA test?

We are waiting for Ana and her kids to come diwn the aisle and there they are all about to become my family and my wife and my children. The ceremony is short and sweet, because the tripkets chose niw to cry. lol. we are pronounced husband and wife. We sign our marriage license, then all documents are signed for christians adootion of our children.

Taylor brings Christian an envelope and inside its says that Eric Thomas is his father. Christian whispers to Taylor and he nods, it' s done. He's in your office with Carrick now. Ana I have to take care of all this and I will tell you about later.

We kiss and he leaves and brings back a man who looks like him a bit. Christian tells me this is his real father Eric Thomas. He says thanks tonyour bravery of stealing all those files. Barney was able to ckear him of a murder he was framed for. He was going to marry Ella when Dixson drugged him and framed him big time.

Dixson loved to keep records, recording and any and all documents on anything he did. Your last group Barney and his friend finally were decrypted and all kinds of things came to light and he's free. Eric she was 14 when she took those files and ran. taylor has a room and a bank account ready for you. Taylor has a meeting with an attorney to sue them. I have security for you as well. Please tske them with you wherever you go. They will drive you as well.

Right niw we are leaving for our honeymoon for a month call if you need anything at all.


	19. Chapter 19 When Eagles Fly

We take off for our honeymoon, with everyone included. Ana and I are given a few nights to ourselves and it was the best. I can't believe how lucky I am. I am married to a very sexy woman and very happy. All I can say is she wears me out. When she came outside to the pool after pumping for a while, I almost took her back inside and had my way with her. I can't get enough of Ana and I know it's the same for her. We agreed to alone time for the first 4 days, and two days each of the three following weeks. That way she gets to hold her children and play with them, of course the nannies and security are around a lot. So we have help even though Ana is very capable of taking care of them all by herself.

Taylor and Gail brought Sophie along and she is smitten by all the children. We gave Taylor and Gail two weeks off to have alone time as well. So Sophie is with the nannies and our children and security. Theo and Tim love her already. Kate and Elliott are in an isolated room closer to the beach. Mom and dad insisted Mia be in the room next to them for safety reasons. Like Ethan can leave her alone for a moment. I think all the couples made this a honeymoon for them as well. What can I say it's got a beach nd sun nd really nice. We of course have the largest suite because of the children and the nannies and security are next door to us. Then Mom and dad, Gail and Taylor are next to Mia and Ethan. all of us are going to get tanned and healthy looking before going home.

On our last day of our trip, Taylor tells me that Gail is ill, so we get mom to look at her. Mom sends Taylor to the drugs store. Taylor tells me they did a pregnancy test and they got a positive. I tell him to have someone hired to give Gail a rest from all the hard work she does, but she'll still be paid to run the household at full salary. We have a goodbye to paradise dinner and a congratulation to Gail and Taylor for the great news.

We head home and are really tired once we get home and everyone just stays with us and all children are put to bed and everthing is great. Suddenly an alarm goes off and we are awakened to Jose fighting Taylor and Sawyer. Cops arrive and subdue Jose and find drugs and a needle in a small bag he had with him. How do these criminals keep getting out is what I want to know. We check that everyone is safe and sound and get a call from Kate, she had to use my gun, a guy broke in and came into her room. Which was my old room.

She says he kept saying Jose has my children and wife and won't let them go until he has Ana back. They bring him up for the cops to take with them. Christian insists we find out what is going on first. The guy is Billy Simms, Jose grabbed his kids after he saw he workèd at Escala. He followed him home and forced him inside at gunpoint. He tied his wife and children up and took them to a deserted area while he left Billy tied up at his home. He waited with Billy working and when we arrived he got to Christians apartment and had Billy go into the other apartments to check for me.

Luckily we were able to find Billys wife and kids tied up gagged and bery frightened. Billy was questioned by the cops along with his wife and children. All were checked by er doctors to assure they weren't hurt. Jose again tried to escape, but this time he was chained to the floor of a paddi wagon. Because Billy had no record and the special circumstances they gave him probation. Jose is now considered criminally insane and will never get out again. He's not even allowed in with other prisoners, because of how dangerous he is.

I still can't understand how these criminals are being released. It's like some one is pulling a fast one and all of them involved in the Elena and Dixson group are getting out. I am starting to think someone higher up the food chain is behind all of this. I tell Christian my thoughts on this and suggest we look further into all those documents. If not then look into who signed release papers on them. Someone was allowing them to run amuck doing those things back then. I am betting someone still is, just haven't found out who yet. I recommended they find out if Dixson or Elena has more in their homes we might find useful.


	20. Chapter 20 When Eagles Fly

Kate pov

You know it's odd that Jose and Bilyy, just happened to be laying in wait here at Escala. And what about the timing of the attacks onthe cars. Just how did Hyde and the Lewis family know which car to find Ana and the boys in?

How were they out of jail and together? Something is rotten and it's not in Denmark. Ana has asked me to do a bit if research and be careful. Take security everywhere and she threw a bullet proof vest at me and demands I wear it and hands me a gun and holster and bullets. She says Kate I suspect we have made some enemies high up the ladder. Watcheverything you do from now on and everyone near you. You just released a bery controversial book. It has a lot of facts in it. I startthinking like Ana does.

Apov

kate thinks I am being super safe, but I don't believe I am and just the idea Jose timed his attacks perfectly, makes me believe we have someone giving out information on us. The timing on the attacks along with Hyde and Lewis being together and knowing what car I was in is too coincidental. Butler might have said something, but the other security would have heard him. Something doesn't add up in this scenario. We must have people watching us, but still I am wondering how our security would miss that?

Just then it hits me, what about the public cctvs? Who monitors those and can someone access them without anyone knowing. I call Barney and he says if it has internet access it can be hacked lol. He calls Christian and Taylor and tells him my theory. They order him to find out, without asking him to do anything illegal.

cpov

I am married to one smart cookie, and oh what a cookie she is. Yummy. Okay enough of drooling over Ana, finding a bib lol. Taylor comes in and Barney comes with him and he slides me a video and a fike containing documents. I open it up and there's Ana and us arriving at airport and the time is on the video as well. I then see Escala and the same timeline and there is Jose dragging Billy into the elevator and forcing him to enter the codes and then I hear him tell him that Ana has arrived and on her way here and he expects him to take her alive and gives him a gun and a hypodemic needle with liquid in it. He tells him to drug her and leave with her, if she in the other apartments. Jose then che ks his neecle and gin and then his knife and duct tape.

Then we see the day of the car attacks, and you have to look clisely, but there is Dixson driving with Hyde and the Lewis family towards what looks like Anas home. But Hyde gets antsy and slams into Anas side of the car. I see Dixson make a call and he's picked up immediately. What catches my eyes isthe huge guy who gets out and heads towards the car on the other side. If you look you can see the car who pucked up Dixson was a police car. We watch as Ana protects herself againstthe monsters. Butler has stood back and did nothing to help her until he realizes she knows he's there. He was allowing them to kill her and take the boys.

The next was when the twins were born, Hyde was pucked up in a police car again Dixson drove him to a car and gabe him instructions and pointed to a location and all the sudden Hyde sees a car and he is already in his car and he slams into the car hitting Anas side so hard she's lucky to live. Hyde jumps out and Dixson picks him up.

Taylorpov

Okay we know Dixson is helping, but how and who is turning these criminals loose and why Ana? Because it has to be bigger than we know and Barney finally says I have an idea who the people are behind all ofthis, butwe have to get others involved and its not going to be cheap or legal. But that's why it won't be cheap. They can get anything on anybody for a price if it exists. Taylor doesn't like this and says keep us out of it Barney and says just give a number and a time. Just get the pertinents and everything, but don't single anyone out. You know like Ana and the foster kids.

Barneypov

Well lets see I think my niece can use the money for the computer upgrades and that will get us everything we need to get all the information on them. Grey has no ideahow high this could go. But I do, I also know they will sacrifice all their minions to avoid getting caught. I already know the primaries involved and Christian will boil the head one in oil when he finds out this guy is involved.


	21. Chapter 21 When Eagles Fly

Barney pov

Because Dixson and Mrs. Lincoln were arrested the cops who didn't like either of them, pretty much tore their residences and work places apart. I had a few friends who allowed me certain freedom to go through everything. They made me swear to not release to the public. From everything I got on these two, I knew it was going to be far worse than we thought. Not only was someone manipulating the foster care system, they are also placing kids in homes without home studies. All are paid for this and most are teen girls and boys. It goes without saying this started a long time ago and the people involved have moved up the ladder and can control everything now. I see certain signatures on papers and it involves the head of CPS Cyrus Lincoln. He is Mrs. Lincoln brother in law, and Richard Lincoln is her husband and a genius lawyer and busîness man who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He has a reputation of working the system and criminals go free. People are afraid of him and what he can do in the prison system. As long as they play ball with him, nothing happens. Let's just say Elena and Dixson have screwed up big time.

The Lincoln name is now marred and they are looking way too close at everything and Mr. Lincoln can't stop it and has tried. Ana is not playing ball with him and he's going after her by releasing her enemies as a warning to stop releasing stories in her magazines. He tried to injoin it from happening, but since evidence backed it up he couldn't stop it. The book was the final step and he released Jose on her. He has done some pretty bad things. His biggest mistake is Dixson and Elena. Dixson encouraged Elena to record everything her husband and her brother in law taped. Both are behind a larger issue, human trafficking and money laundering. Documents I was given free reign to show just how Lincolns control certain areas of this town and certain agencies. Grey isn't going to like what I found recently. I have infiktrated certain peoples computers and have been monitoring them and it's not good.

Lincoln has his new sites on all the Greys and has tried to get around our security and I know who he has trying to do this for him. Luckily he owes me big time for saving him from the Feds for certain hacking he did. Because he was a minor I interceded and Grey helped by offering my help in straightening him out. So now He's working for us.


	22. Chapter 22 When Eagles Fly

Carrick Grey pov

Barney just sent me some files that need my legal assesments. He's telling me to be very careful and not tell anyone about these yet. He's still waorking on validating signatures and time lines. Along with money trails. Since he works for Christian I assume it's pertaining to all the other files we have. The file is too large for my laptop to open up. I call Barney and he says hold on I will break them up and then send them. I have them on my system here, but it's a bit too large to bring over. I say let me com over and I can get the jist if what you need to know. Barney warns me not to come without security.

cpov

Barney has been working on something major, but says he can't tell me yet. Says just watch my back and check on any releases of prisoners who have a vendetta against us. He has names, just not the proof yet. He's bringing in an attorney on some of it, but needs a trusted forensic accountant soon. hmmm I call Taylor and tell him to find out if certain people are no linger in prison? He frowns and says, please tell me it isn't true about someone turning our attackers loose again? Barney just gave me a heads up about it being a possibility.

Dixson is becoming a big pib(pain in butt) I just got notice he's threatened to expose us all if he can't be released. What he doesn't know is I already have the files he's threatening me with. Okay so I participated a few times with their drug and rapes. But I checked for cameras every time. Even if he had anything all the girls never survived my time with them. I made sure of it. All of them had what looked like accidents.

Jeremy Jones Aka Lincoln

I just got word that Dixson made a threat to Lincoln about being released or else he would give him up. I found out I am Lincolns only child, because he made sure all his victims couldn't talk afterwards. Almost all had fatal accidents. Hmmm wonder if he did my aunt as well as Dixson. Then had her killed. At his age now money is all they want from him now lol.

I documented all accounts for everyone including the jailbirds. Lincoln seems to have several offshore accounts as well. His joint account with his wife Elena has some odd transactions to a sex site(well it sells some very odd equipment for sexual pleasure) okay I am 14 and naive about this stuff. I email this to Barney and he laughs at the thought of Lincoln using this stuff. Maybe the stuff to keep them bound to rape them. Now he's got me going off and says calm down let's get this done then you can settle with him. Barney diesn't know the whole story on me yet. I buried it deeply so only the very best could find it. But Barney is one if the best. Hmmm okay now I know how he got guardianship of me, he found my mom and she signed papers. Well when you work with an It genius you have no secrets.


	23. Chapter 23 When Eagles Fly

Taylorpov

I told Grey he needs to come clean about his past lifestyle. He agrees with me and says to tell Ana first, since she knows things about Elena. I also tell him to tell his whole family about how he became a dominant and why he finally left it. (he left after he saw a patient of his mothers beaten in the er) He had us remove the playroom and had Gail design a new room. I swear Gail is psychic, putting a nursery in there was a shock. Grey laughed and said well Mia might need it one day lol. He spoke too soon, lol.

Cpov

Barney has given me a heads up on his helper and the boy he is guardian of. He says he is Lincolns son and DNA proves it. He also says what Taylor says about being forthright about my lifestyle and submissives. I make a choice to tell only my wife, parents and siblings. At this point I need to do this just in case they attempt to lie about my involvemtnt in their criminal activities.. Which they have tried, but documents were proved to be forgeries. One video was so badly faked it didn't need to be proven false, but we did anyway.

Apov

Chrisian discussed his lifestyle he practiced before me and he said he stopped cold turkey, it was after witnessing a woman being beaten in the er while trying to find his mom. He said he had 15 and all were consentual and never drugged. I tell him to talk to his family and finally get all of this out to them. After what I know of his nature now, he has left that life far behind him. I just say don't start it up again and he says never again. I only need what we have now.

Grace, Carrick, Mia, and Elliott have been taken to the office and Christian and Taylor shut the door. They are in the office for some time and Taylor comes for me to join them. I enter and Grace is hugging Christian crying and Carrick asks me if I was Christians submissive ever? I said no way was I or would I ever be that for anyone. They hug me then hug Christian and tell him it's okay. His dad says he and Christian need to discuss the legal ramifications of it all with him and his attorneys.

Carrickpov

Christian just dropped a huge piece of information regarding his previous lifestyle, Taylor was in here to back him up on the fact none were ever drugged or injured at my hands. I tell him to make sure these women recall the NDA they signed and to keep the documents safe. He then tells me Barney is guardian to Richard Lincolns only son. But no one is supposed to know for fear he might hurt him. The It genius he saved from the Feds is who it is. He has been very helpful in recovery some important files on the Corrupted officials. I tell Christian I got word of some papers being filed regarding prisoner releases due to lack of evidence.

Cpov

I tell dad and Taylor to keep me updated and security is to be tightened immediately. Ana took this news today quite well. I hope it stays that way.


	24. Chapter 24 When Eagles Fly

Robert Jones Pov

I have idiots around me, I told Lincoln to get all the stuff from the Lewis properties. Well it doesn't and here I am waiting to be found out.I can just say I gave orders and made money off a lot of peoples stupidity. The Lewis family just couldn't let it go regarding Roberts children a boy they kidnapped. When they had me chsnge the documents on him I kept them and the originals along with proof of their complicity in everything. I made them do a lot of things including drugging and raping their own son, well adopted son. Well they drugged him, but Elena raped him. We still have that video, he never trusted any if us again. So he would hide when he suspected we would be at his home. I have documents on all these idiots, they sold people like they were nothing. Elena finally busied herself with Grey and his family. She was in love with a child and wouldn't stop. She drugged him the first times and videotaped it. Then she basically seduced him into the bdsm lifestyle, he was an easy target because of his fears.

He finally broke free of her when he left for school and after Lincoln put her in the hospital after he saw a video of her and Grey in her dungeon. Let's just say he was her sex slave and was pretty good at it. Lincoln saw the love she had for the guy and put her in the hospital and then divorced her. Grey broke it iff after that. They were friends because he never wanted his family to know about his lifestyle. Plus she loaned him money to get his company going and look now he's worth billions.

Elena was always a gold digging whore, Lincoln was targetted by her and she got him by blackmailing him. Now she's after Grey, she's delusional, omg she's telling me Grey will come back to her when his mousey wife can't satisfy his needs. I laugh and say, he loojs pretty satisfied when I see him with her and their kids.

Lincoln is so worried about this tsinting his reputation, he shoukd be concerned that I might do something to him. I told him to get rid of Elena and Dixson. Dixson has too much evidence now and we can't. At least we have Cantrell in a position where he can't do anything but our bidding. We habe so many documents releasing bad guys who are after Ana Lewis and Christian Grey as well. But the real danger here is Jeremy Jones and we can't get to him. He has files that will destroy me and show who I really am.

Right now I am walking a thin line, I have noticed some discrencies in my accounts. Those accounts are where I took from the Lewis family illegally and can't report it to the authorities. I was forced to give back everything I took from the Lewis family. I was disbarred as well, so I can't practice Law in Washington state again. I am draining all my assests and getting out of dodge by tomorrow. I am about to leave when someone knocks at my door.

I open the door and am served with an arrest warrant and search and seizure of all my properties. They lead me out the doors.

Omg they were faster than I thought and have went through and found my safes. It's like they knew where they were prior to entering my home. Okay well I have written letters to my family and explained. Each member has trust funds set up and can't be touched or taken. Jeremy Jones is my cousins child, he is my second cousin by marriage, she married my cousin shortly before Jeremys birth. I found out he was Lincolns kid from her being a rape victim of his. How I found her was when she married my cousin, I was his best man. I gave her and my cousin time and then took the boy, well my minions took him and used a cirose in hus place in the fire that killed my cousin.

Jeremy was told his parents both died in the fire and he had no family left. I made sure I always knew where he was at all the time. When the Feds got him, I couldn't track him after that.


	25. Chapter 25 When Eagles Fly

Gail Jones pov

Taylor asked me to marry him, he knows a few things about me, but I have never told him I knew Dr Grey long before I was hired here. I was widowed and lost my child in a fire as well as my husband. I was pretty young when I married George Jones, Dr Grey helped me disappear and helped me with a safe place to live after I was released after the hospitalization from the rape and beating after being drugged. I met George a month after I disappeared with Dr. Grey helping me. George and I married after a month of knowing each other. We lied about my age to get married. Jeremy was birn not long after our wedding. two years ago I arrived home and my home was destroyed by fire. The fire department said it was arson and two bodies were discovered burnt beyond recognition.

I finally told Taylor this story and he said your sons name was Jeremy? He looked at me oddly and asked if I had a picture of him? I said all of them were destroyed in the fire. He then said okay, but answer my question will you marry me? I say yes and he says listen I have bad knees can I just put the ring on your finger standing up lol. He sludes it on and I say yes.

Taylorpov

Okay I need to find out the facts on this case, I can't give Gail false hope about her son pissibly being alive when he might not be. I call Barney and ask for an audience with Jeremy first. I want to get this rolling and fast. If he is who he says he is then it'll make Gails day and ours. Barney calls back and says it's a no go. Okay I never expected that, I ask Barney to get something with his DNA on it and Barney asks why? Just do it quietly and bring it to me quickly.

I grab Gails toothbrush and place a new one in it's place. I lie and say I knocked it on the floor. The next four hours has been quite odd, I have both brushes tested and in 24 hours we will know if he's her child.

Okay now for my wedding Grey said to just pick a place and it's all on him. I want to give her a nice wedding, but not sure what she wants.

It's been too quiet the last 24 hours and I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was told that Robert Jones has been arrested, but Gail had no idea he was involved. He has everything we need to nail all these criminals and for them to finally stay locked up for good.

I am about to call when I get the news I was waiting for. Jeremy is indeed Gails son. I call and ask to speak to Jeremy and Barney puts the speaker on Jeremy says he knows Gail is his mom, but if he comes there he will put her in danger and he can't do that.

I finally get him to skype her and he sets up the skype. He makes us swear not to tell anyone else about him until everyone is in jail or dead.

Gailpov

Taylor just told me to come to his office, he has something to show me, but I have to swear to not tell anyone else until it's safe to do so.

He turns on skype and there's a boy who looks like my dead son. As soon as I hear his voice I know it's Jeremy. I start asking everything and he tells me about the people who grabbed him and how he's been helping Barney, Taylor and the Greys for a while on trapping all these criminals. They arrested one who happens to called Robert Jones. I gasp omg hes your second cousin by marriage. That explains a lot mom, I know you want to see me, but I need you and everyone safe from these people, they have killed and won't hesitate to kill anyone else. Jeremy says it's goid to see you again mom. I have to go, Barney will let you know when we can skype again.

I am crying, so you took my toothbrush to make sure it was really my Jeremy. He says yes I did. I hug him and say can Jeremy be at our wedding? Taylor says we will Skype it. I cry. He laughs and says it depends on when everything comes together. I want him safe, but now I want him with me. But they have good reasons behind this and I know just from everything that has happened that it's dangerous. So I can't tell anyone at all.

Taylor says pick a place for our honeymoon and decide on the wedding you want, it's all on Grey lol. Don't go cheap, he'll get mad at you. He expects you to go all out for it, and so does Ana.


	26. Chapter 26 When Eagles Fly

Carrickpov

I am sitting here thinking about all the arrests that took place in the last two days and it's shocking that these people got away with everything that they had. I have been reading the files that have been sent to me and I am far from happy about what I see in front of me. I also see that someone in this file is not aware she's in it yet. It involves Gail Jones and it's going to devastate her. I think I am going to ask to speak to her before this goes to court and it comes out.

Elena has tried to get me to represent her and I can't laugh, but I say Elena try insanity defense if after everything you have done that I would represent you at all. Oh by the way Linc has a son and heir to everything of his and he has no will, and you have no standing if he dies. Just to inform you of that fact lol.

Gailpov

Carrick wants to speak to me privately, I am here at his office and Taylors waiting for me outside. Carrick has a very serious look on his face. He says before I start Gail, I haven't watched this, but others have and they will be called to testify. She looks scared, she knows about what's going on with Dixson, Elena and Hyde.

I look at Carrick and ask him directly if its regarding my rape, he nods and hands me a file. Okay now I know Robert is involved in all of this and was from the beginning. I am furious and I thought I recognised him. His cousin was a good person and took great care of me and Jeremy.

The file in front of me should not have been in existence. It shows a DNA test after Jeremy was born, taken right after his birth. It has been tested in comparison with Lincoln, the guy who drugged,beat and raped me. Well I knew he was the daddy to begin with, but the person who ordered the test is what I don't understand. Robert Jones ordered them. Okay we need to get Jeremy to come in now.

Taylorpov

I hear Gail crying and then Carrick calls me inside and explains everything to me. I never knew about any of this and niw I know why Jeremy is helping us on this case. Gail also told me Dr Grey was her treating doctor in the er and helped her disappear. Okay Gail tells me about what Lincoln did to her. She was lucky both her and the baby survived. He is a dead man now. Carrick says listen, we have some documents you two might be interested in reading over now. Gail and I look at the documents and I just shake my head. Gail says let's go after his trust for Jeremy. We have Carrick establish paternity and take what's Gails and Jeremys.

Carrickpov

I file to get the DNA tests proving paternity of Lincoln being Jeremys dad. His trust from his parents and grandparents was a bit oddly written. It states if he fathers a child illegally or out wedlock the trust gies to mother and child, no ifs ands or buts. I never seen that kind of clause in a trust. Now I know why Robert had the DNA tested. He was going to use this against Lincoln soon.

Lincoln pov

I am sitting here at my family home waiting to talk to the trust attorney. He's headed my way with a frown on hus face. His name is Carl Jacobs, he has the trust documents ready for me. I am supposed to get the rest of my fund in a month. He throws a document that looks like a medical report at me. I read it and it states I am the father of a boy whose name is Jeremy Jones. Where have I heard that name before. The mother was named Gail Jones, but it's the maiden name that gets my attention. Smith and I then know why I am here. Jacobs then says there's a claim against the whole trust including any funds and properties you bought with them. Carrick Grey has filed on behalf of Gail and Jeremy Jones he tells me. He hands me the court papers and says don't screw with them, they have proof that will put you in jail. He tells me to find a good lawyer and laughs and says din't represent yourself and keaves. All my accounts are frozen and all my homes are seized. I walk to my office and everything has been seized there as well. As I look at this mess I think it's Grey behind all of this. I am approached by two men and they say you are under arrest you must come with us now.

I am dragged into the police station and see two of my relatives being held as well as Cantrell and Winters. All have what looks like attorneys with them. I hear one say do not speak to him at all and let me talk for you in this please. Winters nids yes. (i know for sure she never signed for those releases of Hyde and Lewis couple.) But I am unwilling to help her in this case. She was too close to figuring out everything. Her secretary was the one who signed for any release we needed and then hid the documentation. She never knew it was her secretary and now she never will. After the last release we decided to eliminate the threat. Her secretary had some debts she owed and we agreed to handle them, but failed to mention we delayed her debt repayment. We merely told them we needed her assistance and after that she was all theirs. The next day no one ever found her again. I have no idea what they did, but her apartment was immaculate when the cops searched it.


	27. Chapter 27 When Eagles Fly

Tamara Winters pov

I am still unsure why I am sitting here with handcuffs on looking at Cantrell and the Loncolns also in cuffs. I am looking at Richard Lincoln and he has this smirk that makes me think he knows exactlywhy we are here. After my secretary disappeared all hell broke loose in the office. Search warrants being served for files and documents. No one tell me anything, they however found some odd things in my secretarys desk. The desk they had to break into since we didn't have the keys to it. I wasn't allowed near my office or the secretarys desk or even the file cabinet he kept.

My secretary was Herbert Smith and he was highly recommended by a fellow judge namely Cantrell. Who happens to be sitting here cuffed as well. We have been instructed no to talk to anyone until our attorneys have arrived. I called Carrick Grey, but was told due to conflicts he couldn"t represent me but recommended someone just as good as he is in this kind of case. I asked why kind of case and he says they haven't told you what you are charged with yet? When I told hom no and I have been here for hours waiting. Carrick then asked if I had used my only call for this and I said yes, he said hold still and I will call and get this attorney down there to you. I know he's in the building today and can see you soon.

I am here and all the sudden a man arrives all disheveled and ask for me and I hold up my still cuffed hands and he goes off and says uncuff her now please I am her attorney and she's not a flight risk. My attorney is Larry Simon and he's pretty young, but looks likehe can handle himself. I haven't had him in my court yet, because he seems to get cases dismissed before they make it to court.

Larry Simon pov

Carrick called me nd asked me to handle this for him, he says due to circumstances he can't be involved, but is sure of Judge Winters innocence. He says he can't divulge why he is sure of it, but will cooperate on anything going along with her case. I just have to ask the right questions. He also recommends we find her secretary soon. If not sooner.

I ask for a room and privacy to talk to Judge Winters and am led to a private room and ask what the charges are against her. When I read the charges I am stunned. I ask her if she signed release documents for known felons, Jack Hyde, Jose Rodriquez, and The Lewis couple? She says there is no way she signed for their release. They were never in her court or on her dockett. Her docketts are on her phone and all her elctronic devices which are kept with her at all times unless locked by fingerprint and facial scan.

Now I know something is up, and it is very odd her secretary has been missing for 2 weeks at this point. I make arrnagements for her to be released on ROR assuring due to her record and her standing as a judge that she will be here for trial, if it gets that far. Suddenly I get an urgent text saying I need to meet Carrick Grey as soon as I get Judge Winters out. We get her out in two hours and I inform her that Carrick wants a private meeting with her and I at his sons office today as soon as possible.

Carrick Grey pov

Barney has sent me the results of the signature comparisons, and Judge Winters signatures were definitely forged. Her docketts had none of the felons involved in trying to kill Anastasia and take her children from her. I told Larry that we can allow him the files showing this independent report and her total dockett before and after these criminals releases.

Cpov

I am sitting in my office when I am told by my dad to allow him and Judge Winter, and her attorney to see all theinformation clearing her of all charges against her. I get Barney on the line and he comes up iimmediately with all of it and he sets it up on my conference table and in comes dad and he says well I know you are busy, but shes innocent of these charges and we have the evidence.

I nod and ask if shes in danger at this point? Carrick says yes she is and her secretary may be dead. He asks me to have Mr Smith investigated as of now.

Taylorpov

Grey asked me to investigate Mr Smiths activities and his background immediately. H says hes been missing for 2 weeks and he was Judge Winters secretary.

I am really hoping this is the missing link in this mess of corruption in all of this and they can bring this abuse to an end.

After all of this, well I think Gail wants a wedding soon and a honeymoon in Bora Bora. She looks good in a bikini and I can't wait. The boss saysjust get him a few good replacements for me. H says it takes three people to do myjob while I am gone. Hes having three replace Gail as well.

Braneypov

I am getting some odd looks from Taylor since he found out about Jeremy. He wasn't happy I knew and didn't tell him and Gail about it. I tried to explain thta it was for Jeremy and their safety that I didn't let them know when I discovered the proof. Jeremy finally came clean to me when he realised I knew. He just asked me not to tell anyone intil he was ready, but Taylor was way too smart for us, he caught on to the information and like a dog with a bone he got the evidence.

 **This took me an hour and 20 minutes just to type this chapter, due to the 5 to 10 second delay of letters appearing on the screen.**


	28. Chapter 28 When Eagles Fly

Herbert Smith Aka Judge Winters Secretary pov

A friend of mine texted me that someone had been snooping around my apartment for a while now. He recommended that I leave as soon as I could. He thought I might be in danger according to him. He also recommended I take everything with me work related or otherwise and use cash to cover my tracks. He said the guys looked scary and huge.

I have known this guy since the judge hired me on, he would come to the office a lot and talk while the judge was in court. He and I have keys to each others place and hes used my car several times while I was at work. Hes a part time locksmith and has helped me when my keys got lost before. Luckily we found them under my desk after looking for several days. He saw them under the bottom drawer of my desk. I thought it odd since I sat close there and kept looking in that area and he suddenly finds them.

I also noticed some blank forms for releasing of prisoners were gone as well, but people are always taking things out my files for the judge. So I dismissed it as that, but also noticed other weird things happening. Like my computer turned on in the morning, when I know it was turned off when I left.

I set up my system to notify me if anything was touched an alarm would ping me and it had tha morning. I called security and they said they didn't see anything amiss on the cctvs. But let me know that they went down for a few hours before everyone arrived this morning. Okay oddity nimber two, keys lost and then found where I kept looking for them.

I decided to clear my apartment if all papers of mine which nothing pertained to my work. I write mystery books and have sent them off to a small publishing company from on line. So I grab everything and leave my apartment. I am walking to my car when I notice a strange car driving through the neighborhood. It was the car and the guys my friend described to me. Luckily they don't see me at all. I get into my car with all my things packed up.

I call Elliott a friend from school and ask if he can put me up for a while. He says sure just come by his work to grab his extra keys. He says I might want to buy some groceries sonce hes at his brothers fir a while. He says if I need I can take over his lease since he and his wife are moving into a huge home soon. I say give me the infirmation and I will let you know soon.

I am settled in and go to get groceries, he had beer and chips here lol. Single man supplies and hes not single anymore and has 6 babies at once. I heard he got a nice settlement from his boys kidnapping from the estate. But they thought the people were going to kill his newborn son.

I turn on the news and I took time off for emergency leave, I sent notice by a notice left in the judges box. Hopefully she'll be sent a replacement soon. She waited three months for me to get there.

It has been nearly a month since I had to leave my life, luckily I have money hidden back fir things like this. My parents saud to always keep cash ready in case you need to hide for some reason. They never had to hide and until now I haven't either. But after seeing those guys I was glad my friend gave me the heads up.

As I turn on the news I hear Several officials have been arrested in connection with illegal release of known felons. Then I see Judge Winters face along with Judge Lincolns mug(him I can see as guilty, Winters no way) I handled all her paperwork and saw her docketts and no way were there any releases of felons. It also says I am missing, well sort of, but I see Cyrus and Richard Lincoln along with Cantrell. Okay I know these guys and have heard bad, bad things about them. Something doesn't add up here. I hear my phone ring and go to answer it and change my mind when I see who it is.


	29. Chapter 29 When Eagles Fly

Herbert pov

Okay I need to ask someone for help here and not sure who to trust at this point. I dial the only person I know who can possibly help me. He picks up on the first ring. I say is your father still a working attorney? Can you get me in touch with him? Luckily he was at his parents home at this point. I hear him say dad this is a schoolmate of mine and he needs some legal help or advice, can you assist him please. His name is Herbert Smith, hes staying at my apartment because some guy said some goons were hanging around his place. Dad says give me the phone Elliott and do not say anything to anyone about his location or you knowing him okay.

Carrick pov

Okay I need to get Larry Simon in on this as well after I explain why I can't be involved in his case. Herbert starts telling me why he disappeared and the explanation makes sense. I explain that he needs to speak to Larry Simon and explain everything to him, but stay where you are you are safer there. Who is this guy and do you know where he lives? His name is John Cantrell and he lives in my apartment building, and is a locksmith. I tell Herbert he was a victim just like Judge Winters was.

Larry Simon pow

I just got a call from Carrick Grey informing me of Herbert Smith has just contacted him and needs help legally. I ask if I can meet him now, we need to get him to a safe place. When he explained that John Cantrell was the person who said they saw the goons around his apartment building. I realised who it might have been, Christian Greys guys have been trying to find Herbert to ask him questions. I tell him not to leave there and not to speak with Cantrell again. I tell him we have to see about getting the security videos to see if we can catch who is involved in this and we can go from there. Something tells me that Cantrell is related to the Comissioner of prisons. Very convenient that he not only lives in the same apartment building as Herbert, but also has free reign over his apartment and his car.

It was also convenient he found all the keys under his desk after they were missing for three days. Along with him being a locksmith and could copy any keys he needed to at any time. He also became friends with him at the same time he was hired by judge Winters. She had no idea that Herbert and her both were patsys. H also told me it was John Cantrell who told him he should leave before the goons got to him. I am thinking it was so he would throw Herbert under the bus. I tell Herbert I will call him soon and to stay put. I call the only person I know who can get me the cctv videos for the last year legally. He says sure anything to do with judge Winters and Herberts innocence I am all for it. Oh by the way, I also have some other interesting videos you might want to see regarding all this corruption, it will explain why Winters and Smith were targeted. He says give him two days he says kept his backups in a safe, someplace people couldn't try to dispose of them. He explains that people have been trying to get into the security systems and have been in his offices, but found nothing.

Cpov

Dad called me into his office along with Taylor, he asks me if security was still trying to locate Herbert Smith. Taylor says they have and almost had him, but he disappeared and can't be located. They are still checking around his apartment, but only saw a guy they didn't know going in and out of his apartment. It looked like he was taking boxes inside and leaving them there. I sit and ask where is this going dad? He grimaced and said well, Herbert was and is getting setup by that guy. I think his name is John Cantrell. Dad do you know where he is at now, if he is innocent he's in danger. We also need to find out what this guy is putting in his apartment and now. Dad says hes living in Elliotts old apartment and is scared to death Cantrell had him thinking your security was trying to kill him. He saw them and ran. Thats when he contacted your brother and asked to stay with him until he could leave safely. Omg well Elliott hasn't been in on any of this so he wouldn't know and six babies keeps them . Dad call him and tell him you are sending protection teams over to him and give him a code signal so he will know they are my teams.

Taylorpov

I can't believe this, I need to ge the keys for this guys apartment and find out just what this guy is putting in Herberts apartment and also ask for any and alł video footage they have available since they lived there. Grey tells me to get all footage on the apartments and everything from Winters and Smiths work areas. These people keep it in the family thats for sure. I am going to see what these people are up to. I know that the cops already searched Smiths apartment and found nothing at all. So I am thinking Cantrell is hiding some very important files in Smiths apartment.


	30. Chapter 30 When Eagles Fly

Taylorpov

Been sitting here waiting on any news of what time they will be getting into Smiths apartment. So far looks like Cantrell, the so called friend has been sneaking boxes in to Smiths place at random times. I decided it's time to move on this and move fast. Once I find out where Cantrell is at, I have a couple teams head up and check what is in the boxes.

My team sends me pictures of the documents and photos of just one box. I call my boss and he says you know what to do. Check Cantrells and then go to Smiths and get everything copied without moving them until we have the duplicates ready to replce them. It takes us three days and lots of NDAs and tons of overtime. Cantrell hasn't been back yet, but once we figure out why and what he and his criminal cohorts are up to, we are going to set him up.

Herbert pov

Elliott is Christian Greys brother, never knew that, but I keep too busy to keep up on society or business related stuff. I am still scared out of my gourd about all this. They told me just enough to make want to kick my friends azz. I signed an NDA and they explained everything to me and told me to stay here at Elliotts. They also said not only were they eatching for my return, so were others. They know I had nothing to do with the forgeries going around from my boss. Cantrell stole from my desk and has been moving boxes into my apartment. I signed papers giving permission for Greys people to enter and take anything from my apartment. Along with eventually changing the locks.

I can't wait to see Cantrells look on his face when he tries to unlock my apartment to retrieve his stuff and can't. Heard he has all kinds of evidence on human trafficking and pornography and kiddies porn as well. Also account numbers and web sites for money laundering and drug dealings.

Talk about government taking a bite out of crime. They sure have (well a select group has) and kept what they bit off. Accounts all over the place in all kinds of names, even one in my name ans Judge Winters. These documents were never given in evidence against me or Judge Winters. John Cantrell is related to Comission of prisons Cantrell. I won't trust so easily again.

John Cantrell pov

I have been instructed to take all the files to Herbs apartment and then call anonymously saying I saw him come back to it. I was told to disappear after I took everything there. I decide to hide out at Lincolns home. I have a key since I was Elenas sub when they arrested her. They turned me loose from the chains, they had no idea how deeply I was involved in everything. They might think I am an errand boy/sub, but I am second in command. I just play dumb. Elena and Richard are so tied up in their stupid BDSM they miss the bigger picture.

I took control once I found all the documentation on these sex fiends. Dixson was an easy target. Elena and Richard was my next. Then I got the Lewis family with proff of the kidnapping and then the murders. Jones is going diwn and once I knock those out of the way, I will already have the money and take over leadership. Always pulling the strings anonymously, but keep originals.

Larry Simon pov

I just got some very interesting documents, Robert Jones might Have been the leader originally, but he was about to be taken down by John Cantrell. Once we got all the evidence from Smiths apartment and went through it Cantrell was second in command. We had police escorts and everything going to search Cantrells and Smiths apartment. Everything was taken, but what John Cantrell didn't know is that Barney and Jeremy already found the accounts and dummied them and then took the money and hid it under an account name he would never bother looking for. George Jones. Jeremy created all the correct documents for only him and three other prople to access this account. Luckily he thought he was a genius.

Elena pov

Wait why are you staying at my house anyway? And why is my attorney not representing me due to lack of funds? John you better talk to someone fast. John just sits and laughs at me, he says oh Elena you own nothing now. Remember signing all those papers? Well you get tipsy and get impatient. You signed everything over to me and I am your power of attorney. Bye Elena Darling. I have to visit your ex, your ex brother in law, Dixson, Jones, and my relative to give them the same news. He laughs and leaves me.. He winks and says I am not the same 14 year old you drugged and raped.

John Cantrell pov

After the cops left with Elena I filed all the papers with the court and took everything from her. Old hag deserved to lose everything. The others were a bit trickier than Elena was. I had to use other methods to get everything they owned. If I can fool Elena I can fool the others into thinking I am simply their errand boy. I chuckle as I look at my new homes on my phone.

Jeremy pov

John Cantrell is going to get the shock of his life when he joins all the others in jail. Elena has nothing left, but neither does any of them. I decided to check on certain things a while back and found something quite funny about all of these criminals accounts and properties had one thing in common. All were transferred into John Cantrells name. Oh he made my job so much easier. I just went into all of it and created the dummy account and transferred everything to one account as well. But to Fred Flinstone a d then to George Jones eventually. Barney gave me the idea.

Barney pov

I tell Taylor everything is done and they can get an arrest warrant on John Cantrell. I tell him he's trespassing on private property of George Jones (also known as Elenas old home) lol.

I hope this finally adds the rest of this chapter to this, I checked and chapter 30 was missing from Larry Simon once we go (got) guest review suggested proffreading. Well guest reviewer I can't doing anything about it losing what I typed can I now? Have tried five times to get this on the chapter and it's not happening.


	31. Chapter 31 When Eagles Fly

**Chapter 30 was missing part of what I actually wrote, I finally got it to post the rest of the chapter. Sorry.**

 **Herbert pov**

 **I am sitting here listening to everything I am being told by Mr Simon, I am dumbfounded that John pulled the wool over so manys eyes for so long. I tell them as long as I am found not guilty of any wrong doing I am in. I am told that they will be copying everything in the boxes and putting them back in Cantrells apartment. In the same place he kept them, then they will change all my locks. After they do that they report that John was the last person saw me alive. Well he looks guilty of something and they will search his apartment and thats how they will find the boxes, in his apartment.**

 **Larry Simon pov**

 **John Cantrell is a piece of work, after everything he thought no one would realise he was behind so much. Framing Smith was the stupist thing he could try and using documents he himself only had access to was amazingly dumb.**

 **Smith allowed me to get his locks changed and the bixes out and back to John Cantrells apartment. We also made copies of all the cctv footage from the apartment building and the courthouse for the last two years. Cantrell can be heard talking to security about giving him money to delete footage pertain8ng to him being there at all. Luckily the security kept all of it just in case he framed him. He just showed him the footage he made up to show him not there. Criminals can be idiots.**

 **John Catrell pov**

 **Who is George Jones and how did he get Elenas house? Now I have to go back to my apartmrnt until I get this resolved. I head to my door and suddenly after I unlock my door to enter I am surrounded by cops and detectives. They cuff me and serve me with an arrest warrant for Herberts death. They said I was the last known person to see him and they have a search warrant for my car, my apartment and my storage areas. I am glad I moved those boxes now. I walk in and I hear you guys shoukd see all these boxes in here and my oh my Johnny has been busy.**

 **Omg Someone has set me up I say, really and who might that be? Please tell me who has set you up? We have some very interesting files here Johnny boy I hear the detectives laughing hard. Well they have, I tell them that Herbert has access to my apartment and could have placed the boxes in my place while I was gone. Let's look at the last three days cctv footage shall we? The detective says why not a couple of years back? Three days seems like you don't want us to see anything else. He asks me if I have something else to hide?**

 **I hear oh my look at those files on his computer, all huge accounts and all coming from the Lincolns, the other Cantrell, Jones, and Dixson but no Winters or Smiths. guess he didn't think to put money into their accounts to make them look guilty.**

 **I am thrown into jail, I call an attorney and ask for help. I am told all my accounts are empty. I am rubbing my head and ask for a PD (public defender).**

 **Elena pov**

 **They have brought me to court for new charges and to appoint me a PD (public defender), my assets were all taken from me prior to being frozen so I have no money or property to use to retain a good attorney. The new charges are enough to get me life three times over. My pd says plead guilty, because we know you are. He looks so familiar to me, I glare at him and suddenly recall he was one of my victims. I yell judge he was one of my victims, how can he defend me? The judge says Mrs Lincoln its his job to defend you, but with the new evidence, theres really no one who could properly defend you. I hear guilty or not guilty and I say not guilty. I am dragged back to jail. I call Christian and this time it picks up, but its his gold digging wife.**

 **Ana pov**

 **I am waiting for Christian and an unknown caller shows up, so I answer it and omg its the pedophile. I say well now if it isn't the pedophile. Enjoying the orange jumpsuits? Christian is busy with our children now and I doubt he will talk to you anyway. She starts saying listen here you gold digging whore, I laugh oh yes keep saying that enough and you might believe it yourself. Elena you have violated the restrain8ng order yet again. I hang up, Christian ask who called him, I tell him Elena did hope you gave her hell for calling me. I say I sure did.**

 **He comes over to me and says she had new charges added and had to get a pd, someone took everything from her priir to the court freezing all her assets. From what I understand everyone but Winters and Smith had everything taken prior to their assets being frozen. He says all have pd's representing them. He says Elenas pd was one of her victims lol.**

 **Christian pov**

 **I am tired of Elena calling me again and again. I call the posecutors office and inform them of her violating the restraining orders. He says hes on it and tells me shes getting life twice over along with the others. Amazing how just Ana stealing Dixsons files and videos with memory cards have finally put these people away. Its taken over a year, but we got even more after Herb was located. Elliott hardly listened when we talked about this case. But in the end thats how we caught John Cantrell. But I and a few others have no idea where all these cr8minals assets went to. Something tells me I don't want to know. Ana and I have plans tonight and she has news for me. I hooe its what I want it to be. Hey just because we now have 9 children, we adopted the 4 children the woman deserted after trying to rape me in our restroom. Shes still in jail, they took the kids away from her after a doctor examined them.**

 **We have lots of love and help to care for all of them, Ana is a dynamo when it comes to taking care of our children.**

 **And with everyone in jail or dead we can safely have a child. Jose is in a maximum security prison. So are the others. John Cantrell was the biggest shocker of them all, He was second in command of this organized crime after Robert Jones.**

 **I still think Jeremy had something to do with the assets and property being taken. Elenas house was turned into a halfway house for foster runaways. Her Salons were sold, I bought them for Mia and Kate. They created a Salon/daycare center for working mothers. Where working mothers can get pampered. The other homes were donated to homeless families. Someone was really doing giid work. Richard Lincolns home was moved into by Barney and Jeremy after they gutted his dungeon out. I still believe it was Jeremy.**

 **Gail pov**

 **I just recieved a box and letter saying to the wife of George Jones. I open it up and it has documents of last will and testaments of George Jones. I am crying when I see his wedding ring and then I see a lot if expensive jewlery. I run to get Jason and show this to him. He looks through everything and We see accounts transferred from George to me recently. I look at him and then we both call Carrick Grey.**

 **Carrick Grey pov**

 **I head over to talk to Gail and Jason, apparently she needs help on something. When she shows me the jewlery I recognise three very expensive pieces and know it belong to Elena. Gail wants to donate everything but her husbands wedding band. She might not want to think about how that ring was saved from the fire, but I know its because the kikker took it off right before George died. I look at everything and tell her its definitely legal. She is the widow of George Jones. Everything was in irder even the bank accounts. I tell her I can get them transferred easily with help, meaning Jeremy and Barney. The money is almost 100million dollars. After taxes and fees she will be worth 75million, uncle sam wants his share.**

 **Jason pov**

 **Well now we have money I just want to keep working, I would get bored and I lve these people and so does Gail. We both ask Carrick not to tell anyone about this. We give him the jewlery to find a charity to donate these for auction.**


	32. Chapter 32 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 32 something new

Okay I am going through my stories and correcting my typing errors. If you look at my errors it's mostly typing errors. I know how to spell, I do however have bad hands from injuries. I also get internet issues and one sentence took 15 minutes to actually show on the screen. I have respect for constructive criticism, I however don't think a true grownup hides behind guest reviews to tear someone apart. So guest reviewers who use the guest feature to tear me apart will be ignored and deleted for being such a child.

Now for my story. Thank you to those who enjoy my story even though I make errors.

Anapov

Christian has shown how much he loves our children and we keep getting closer by the day. Our days are blessed since all the bad guys are behind bars. Well the ones we have had issues with that is.

I have a surprise for Christian and hope he's going to love it. I scheduled a private dinner for us at his favorite restaurant. The Mile High Club, was very easy to get into. I guess so they said Christian owns it. Christian drives us there with security tailing us. We are seated after the waitress adjust her top to show off her boobs. Christian tells her to cut it out or find another job. I hear her gasp and say you can do so much better than that mousey little whore. Christian stops and waves to security and then to the manager of the club.

Cpov

I hear him say apologise to my wife right this minute or you won't be able to work in Seattle ever again. After what you just said about my wife you are fired and will be escorted out. I tell this b-tch that she has 1 minute to apologise to Ana or never work again in Seattle. I have blackballed better than you from working here and will do so now.

She finally apologises to me, not meaning it though. She was escorted out and given her belongings and warned to not come back or attempt revenge.

Apov

What was her problem anyway, I did nothing to her and her attack was unprovoked. Christian says it was jealousy is all. We finally sit down and the manager sends a nicer waitress over to us. The new waitress tells us, the waitress was related to Cantrell in some way. She knew the Greys had a hand in getting him charged. So she used this oportunity to attack us.

Cpov

Well I guess we need to find out her background and file a restraining order on her as well. I see Ana look at me and say I have something for you. She hands me an envelope and inside it has a dark picture inside it. I look at it and on top it says baby grey A and B. I look at her and ask are you having twins? She says no we are having twins.

Apov

I see his face light up and I ask, will two more be enough for you? He grins and says I could have a dozen more with you by my side. Christian gets up and hugs me and says hes so happy. Our first baby together and they are twins. Now if we can get through this next 8 months without any excitement we should make it.

Sawyerpov

Man that waitress was a piece of work we finally had to call the cops on her. I heard what she had the nerve to say to Mr Grey about Mrs Grey right in front of them both. I think the whole restaurant heard her. We immediately head in their direction, Grey made her apologise for her comments. She didn't really mean the apology. We escort her to get her property and then the manager says well I guess you know Grey owns this club along with any other places you might want a job. She snorts and he says I can't give you a good reference at this point. He hands her her last paycheck and says you screwed up Miss Cantrell. I escort her to the garage and she is looking for something. She heads for Greys cars and I stop her immediately. I tell her to leave and she attacks me. I call the cops and she tries for the cars once again. The cops take her away after they see where she attacked me and she kept threatening the Greys.

Jane Cantrell pov

Its the Greys that set my family up for all of this and now they think they can just walk in where I work and act like they own the place. And the look on his wifes face when I flashed my boobs up at him. I decided to tell him he could do much better than that mousey little whore. I just wanted to start a cat fight, but she just looked at me like are you crazy. Now I know why she allowed her man to deal with me. I had no idea Grey owned my place of employment. I caused a real scene and everyone heard what I thought about Ana Grey.

The manager and security jumped in on the scene and I was fired and escorted out after being threatened by Grey regarding my future in Seattle. He told me he would make a point of making sure no one hired me ever again in Seattle if I didn't apologise to Ana. I did, but didn't mean it. I was then escorted to get my things and was given my last paycheck.

I am going to destroy their car when I get to the garage hard not to know what cars are theirs. They all have Grey and a number on them. I head towrds the area where I see high end cars and there they are. I start running and the security guy grabs me and calls the cops, I kick him in the nads and hurt my foot he winces, but doesn't go down I claw his face. I am going to lie and say he tried to rape me.

Copspov

We arrive at the garage of the Mile High Club, I am approached by two people informing us of their side of the story. But I know Sawyer and I also know Miss Cantrell and her history or her families history. I sit them both inside the buildings security office. Sawyer explains his side in one office and we see the videos and Miss Cantrell tries to make a bs story up and I stop her, I looked at her rap sheet and there's nothing there. Shes working her way through college as a waitress. This is the first time she has had any issues.

She says she lost it when the Greys came in to her work. She starts saying how they framed her family. I stop her immediately. I explain everything to her and tell her its all in the court records and the Greys had nothing to do with why her family were in jail, since it was public record now she could check it all out now. I said Grey only assisted in helping find an attorney for Judge Winters and her secretary. I also said that her brother was second in command on all of this and her father was releasing felons to kill Ana Lewis at the time. I again say its all public tecord.

I arrested her and had a talk with Sawyer.


	33. Chapter 33 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 33 Safer or not

Sawyer pov

Jane Cantrell, was charged with assault and battery and was given probation because she hád never been in trouble with the law. At the hearing she kept looking toward me like she wanted to say something to me. Once they gave her six months probation her attorney asked to speak to me in private. I decided to listen to what he had to say to me.

He is a Public Defender and is all she can afford. I found out that Miss Cantrell wanted to apologise to me and the Greys, especially Ana for disrespecting her so badly that day. I tell him I would pass that along to them' but not tomexpect to be forgiven. I get up to leave and the guy hands me his card, I look at him and ask why I would need his number.

I still have no idea why the PD gave me his number and said call anytime you need anything. What might I need him? I head to the door when judge Winters approached me. She motions me over and asks tha I follow her outside the building. She continues walking until we are in a small cafe. She motions me to sit down and tells me she doesn't have much time to talk.

Judge Winters pov

I am being watched and important files are missing from a huge case I have had thrust upon me. It's the kind of case that can make or break you. The files missing are ones that I know Greys have the original ones handy and can get copies of. Talking to Sawyer in public might not be a goid idea, but my time is limited. I have one week to get copies of these files or the case goes away.

Whoever got the files prior to me getting them definitely took time to remove essential videos and documents and without them I could face jail time unless I can prove my case. I proceed to tell Sawyer about my issue with my case that came across my desk recently. I ask him if he can see about getting what I need l just hope it'S within the week.

Taylor pov

Sawyer has told me of his interactions with the PD and then with Judge Winters. I decide to have everything checked out. None of this makes any sense to me. Sawyer said it threw him for a loop too. I told him Winters didn't tell me what trial and who is being prosecuted and what the charges they are looking at? All that and fikes come up missing. Something is amiss and the Judge says it looks like the files from certain dates are missing along with physical evidence.

I get Barney to check on her dockett and the trial is for another person, one we had no dealings with and were unaware of until now. I tell Welch, Barney and Grey about this situation and they start working yet again. The name seems familiar to me, I just can't shake this feeling I know the name from my past. Jack Hyde.


	34. Chapter 34 When Eagles Fly

I went to review and spotted a huge issue with chapter 17, I had edited it but not replaced it on line. I am looking back through as I stated I have been having issues with this site and my internet so bear with me please. 17 Had colons, semis stops and all kinds of stupid stuff in it that I never typed there. Glad everyone read through all of that. I hope that I replaced it correctly.

Chpater 34 A new player

Judge Winters Pov

Taylor was of no help on this issue, I just can't seem to find out how this trial ended up on my dockett to begin with and then a major portion of the evidence is missing especially the documents involved showing criminal intent. Whoever took that portion of these files knew exactly what to take to get this trial dismissed. With this I am not sure we can get any of it back, because the information is from an unknown source.

I had security check the video feeds and nothing, I am sure their were more files and evidence in the box. It was delivered along with every other box for the courthouse. Due to lack of anything in the evidence or documents this can't be tried, so it goes back to investigations and let them handle it. I have had enough of my time wasted and Herb is still skittish about things like this going on in this office and who could blame him. I know even though we caught the culprits, we still don't have everyone.

Someone is still pulling strings and manipulating everything. Today for instance new charges were filed against Elena Lincoln. Shes on the bus for todays dockett, anothe four victims have identified her as the person who drugged them and raped them. These within the last two years. I am waiting in my chambers reading over the new charges and this woman makes me ill.

I am looking at my dockett and Herb comes running in and informs me the bus with the prisoners never made it here and they were reported missing. I tell him to call the attorneys and let them know. The guards on this bus aren't answering their radios and no one has seen the bus since it left the prison.

Hyde pov

I just got word Elena Lincoln is facing new charges and has a court date today. I can't seem to catch a break on this, she was on the dockett and court I would have gone to today, but mine never made it after evidence and documents disappeared. I turn the tv on and see a news report of a missing prison bus with a full load of prisoners including one Elena Lincoln. Okay I put feelers out on this situation, I am not the only one who wants Eléna to suffer for her crimes against helpless children.

I know one Senator and two congressmen alone who want payback on Elena and Dixson. After seeing Dixsons medical report after he tried something with her she took a bite out of his crime against her. He was hard pressed to explain how it happened. He lied.

Now I have to figure out who has Elena.

Elena pov

I was told I am facing more charges and they are still coming forward. I riding in this cesspool of a bus amongśt the dreggs of society. I don't know how they got all this evidence against me to begin with. One of the other prisoners made a point to sit by me and four others sit in front and behind us. How odd. The ones behind me tells me Elena its justice time for you. You are going to reap what you sow soon. Suddenly the bus stops and we are in an isolated area. I look up and see a guard opening the cage door and in comes several men heading for me. They have masks on and they unlock the restraints of the ones in front of me, the one by me and behind me. I am pulled up and dragged off the bus.

In front of me sits a very nice limo and I think okay I can enjoy this ride, but they throw me in the trunk. I am crying for help and get none. I think we have been riding for an hour and finally stop. The trunk opens and I am outside my home. I am dragged up the steps and the door flies open and I am dragged into the dungeon of my own home.

Unknown pov

Well, well what have we here, I think its time for her to have a mask on don't you? They grab a mask and I suggest we not drug her like she did to her victims. I have a seat and say okay lets start the video, because my friends want to see Elena suffer for her sins. We have a week and then we drop her back at the prison.

I myself don't want to participate, this is just a job to me so its not personal. Ii just coordinate and obtain for clients, what they want done to her is their responsibility to do or have others do thé harm to her.

Its been a week and we have cleaned up and made it look like no one has been here and leave. All recorded materials have been sent to the appropriate people. I keep one for myself.

We get Elena ready to go back to prison and drop her off and take off.

Hyde pov

Its been a week and Elena just reappears outside the prison. The story says shes been beaten amd tortured and beaten. She looks okay otherwise. I still don't think its not enough


	35. Chapter 35 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 35 Under cover

Jack Hyde pov

Don't come in here unless you hve what I want. I didn't ask for just the files I want everything with my name on it and we know why don't we? Butt boss Judge Winters has been watching these particlar files like a hawk after she got set up. It's your job to keep me out of the perview of any enforcement agency. If I were you I might think if I can do my job or lose my job. How did Jones get these files to begin with? These were just sitting around where he could get to them and none of you knew about them?

I scratch my head and tell Williams to get out and find a way to get my name off the dockett now and not to come back until it's done. Bring Leila back in here, I have some questions for her and she better not have that NDA excuse for not answering my questions this time.

Leila Williams pov

I am told by my brother that Hyde wants me in his office and I am not to say NDA any more or I will regret it. Well if he's asking about my Doms he can't get any information about them. He really just wants Elena for everything she did to him and his friends. I had no idea who he was until after Elena was arrested. Elena had me get somethings from her home when he and my brother Tad grabbed me and took Elenas keys from me, they entered her place and went through everything. Hyde told me to keep my mouth shut and meet with Elena as nothing was wrong.

He then says you know people disappear for less and I am not the person you need to worry about at this point. But I want you to record everything in your meeting with Elena and he hands me a cute broach like item and has me place it across below my neck on my shirt and tells me to keep it there. He boots up his computer and hits some keys and I see its a camera and moves when I do and I hear my voice. He tells me to get going to my meeting and to nit me tion anything regarding him or our talk.

Tad Williams pov

I just came out of Hydes office and hes mad and ready to tear someone a new one. I guess its not enough Elena was worked over and he was sent videos of it all. A week of it at that, I am unsure why it is so important to him that she sufférs such pain. But hey he says its very personal a d to leave it at that. Leila needs to step lightly when she goes in that room. I know she has been hurt by him for going against him and working for Elena.

She says it was because of who she was going to be a submissive for and wouldn't elaborate further due to an NDA. I know she came away with a nice retirement package, money, high end clothes, expensive jewelry, car and electronics by apple. I wished I got such perks. Hyde just says hey get yourself a sugar mama and keep her happy and you might. Women are not as generous as men when it comes to keeping mates.

Anyway he has me heading back to the courthouse to completely remove any trace of his name on files. I guess a file went missing in moving them out of storage and ended up in judge Winters office and on her dockett. We have tried to pin down this person, but can't figure it out yet.

I work in the courthouse records and also IT when needed. I have an idea who is behind it, but not who did the removal. It happened when the electricity was knocked out for a week in the courthouse. I am about to make sure an outage happens again, only after I locate all information on Hyde.

two days later

Hyde its all gone and you ha e it in your office now, five boxes good luck on that. They have a repairman working on the electric in the courthouse now. I pulled a few wires out behind the main circuit breaker. I made it look like rodent damage. He laughed and said good idea rats can be a problem especially human ones.

Hyde pov

I call and say now I am no longer being looked at in any case, so I am ready for my next step. I am going to eleviate my foster brothers and sisters tormentors. I have started the jail house rumors and getting prisoners to do the job for me. Dixson knows who the top guy/girl is in this story and hes going to rat them out. Hes told me they got orders and fulfilled them and for some odd reason he found out by accident and won't say who it is.

Well he thinks he won't, I was there when a few of the foster kids got nabbed. They took mostly girls and didn't matter the ages, I stopped a few abductions, I was there when Dixson got short changed by a brunette and ended up in the hospital. She hit Elena and disappeared before I could get to her. She seemed to be drugged yet she alluded me and my crew. I learned where she was fostered, but she high tailed it with all her belongings. Her foster mom said she even took things that belonged to Dixson. Foster mommy was another one of Dixsons pieces of meat. She came onto me, so I plied her with booze and got some additional information. I went back a week later to discover foster mommy died in a tragic accident. She was hit by a car getting her mail, they never found the driver.

I kept a low profile after that and tried to locate the girl, but Dixson had her running scared so she became a ghost. I always thought I saw her at times, but would come up empty. I gave up after that. Foster mommy didn't give me the girls name, so I was unable to check for her.

Unknown pov

Hyde cut out trying to find me, I gave you your revenge on Elena what more do you want? Even if you locate me, you can't prove I was involved in anything. I have more on you and can set you up easily so backoff now. Last warning.


	36. Chapter 36 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 36 Foster children

unknown pov

Hyde is getting on my last nerve. I don't think he is on the same side as us any more and if not we might have to resolve the situation soon. I just got news that hes been using foster children to his own devices and one he caused serious damage to. Hyde thinks hes going to take me down he has no idea how much my group is loyal to me. I have done nothing but good for these children and now that I am a judge I can do better.

I suddenly hear my name called, Judge Winters and see my latest recruit at my door, Leila is a good double agent for our group. She may seem crazy at times, but shes all about helping foster children in the end. She gave me the heads up about Hyde a year ago. I still have to keep my group quiet, but I wield power only when necessary to save us from exposure.

We have gotten most of the victims to join with us and believe me it was a huge feat to take on and still difficult. I found out when I was a foster child, people don't notice you while they are talking to adults about where you are going to live the children can nose around like they are just looking for something to do. Most are pretty clever and very few are caught taking things. Rule one don't take it if you are not prepared to act dumb. No one really knows my past, but my brother and hes handling things in Wasington DC now.

I knew when I spoke to Taylor regarding Hyde it would set wheels turning yet again taking the spotlight off me and onto Hyde and his malcontents. My brother is the main force driving us after what Elena tried with him, he was happy to send a group to take her. He sent known victims of hers, and she didn't even recognise them. Including the women we had with her. The bus she was put on were merely playing a role. The guards and prisoners were part of our group and were already waiting on the bus.

We had one person inside the prison to escort Elena to the fake bus, shes lucky they were told not to kill her just make her suffer. I was told she peed her pants when they staged the bus hijacking and took her off it. We hid the bus, then just allowed the victims to hurt her for a week nothing that would hospitalize her. She was given back to our same prison contact.

Most who saw the news never asked about other prisoners on the bus only about the notorious Elena Lincoln. Hyde was the one asking too many questions. He also took files on him from my office I know he did. What he doesn't know is hes about to go down if he keeps pushing. He was always a bit shady even back then and I think hes doing things like Elena did to him to Leila. She looked very scared today and I gave her an out, but she said he might hurt her brother Tad if she left.

I know Leila is into BDSM, but she goes too far at times with it. I have been told by her to keep my nose out of her sex life. So I just keep quiet.

Leila pov

I just left Judge Winters office and leave the building to see Hyde waiting for me. Tad is with him, this isn't good at all. He asks me just what am I doing here at the courthouse? I paid a friend of mines speeding ticket for her and show him the proof. She works in the office so we dummy up a receipt. I don't let him see anything other than the amount and date on it. He would use Tads computer skills to verify it.

Hyde pov

Leila was acting odd today, so I told Tad to come with me and we followed her to the courthouse. We coudn't go inside or our freedom would be taken away. The guards have ,ugs of me and Tad and we are wanted in questioning for several events at the courthouse. All the judges are a bit jumpy since files were missing on a few of their cases. Judge Winters may have had my trial on her dockett and the biggest part of evidence against me. But I was associated with 4 other cases, but not by Tad and I steer clear of going inside.

I finally see Leila and shes shocked to see me and walks towards me like she is supposed to. Shes one of my Submissives, I have many and loan them to other doms. I use the foster group to find and train them. I have bought and sold both male and female Submissives all 18 of course. Well on my documentation they are.I am unsure what documents are in the missing files, but I need to locate any information on me.

Judge Winters pov

I just passed Hyde he was looking at something Leila just handed him. I whisper to my guard to alert the cops and my fosters to nab all three while we have them here. Since hes here get them all now, Leila will be handled differently after the arrest.

Hyde doesn't know but we have him on human trafficking and being a pedophile as well. He has been using his association with us to grab girls and boys to sell as sex slaves. I uncovered it when I was suspended and I had plenty of time to review cases. His name came up just too often where a child went missing and a lot were missing. We are building cases against him, but federally. I had set up a fake trial and dockett date to get his attention on my office and the files. We have clear footage of one of his group and him taking the whole box. I let it slip to someone who I knew would investigate like a dog with a bone if I threw out a name associated with Elena and her crew. Taylor went the distance and got me more than enough to put Hyde in prison for three lifetimes.

I hate taking advantage of Taylors kindness, but I need to be underhanded in keeping our group going. We only help Foster children, Hyde only hurts them. Along with Dixson, Lincolns,Cantrell and Jones. He might be a victim of Elenas, but hes cresting more victims. Hyde thinks me stupid, which I will let him think that until hes behind bars.


	37. Chapter 37 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 37 Hyde captured

Hyde pov

I am looking at the receipt that Leila showed me, well only the amount and date is all I could see. She seems very nervous like shes keeping something from me. I am about to call her on it when I see cops surround us. We are all taken into custody and hauled off to jail. They put us all in a room and I tell the idiots to keep their mouths shut we are being tecorded. All of us had miranda rights read to us.

Just typical work with idiots and you get caught, but if I want to keep my side business going I have to have them as a front for legitimate business. Between Leila and Tad we make a good living. She designs and he creates web sites. All legitimate on the surface of it all.

What these two don't know is the wording I told them to use is code for sex slave trade available. They are so stupid.

Tad pov

I know exactly why we were all arrested, I am worried Leila and I will be found out as spies. Hyde has friends who expect things of him and might hurt us if they know we were involved in taking his slave trade away. Leila is our messaginer to another in between for federal agents. The receipt Leila had was written in code on the side she made sure I saw. At that point I knew they had enough on him to take him down now. We would be arrested as well.

Leila pov

Judge Winters worked fast today and so did the Feds. I was raken to another room along with Tad being taken elsewhere. They explain that Until Hyde is taken to DC for processing I would be taken to witness protection along with Tad. Hyde had no idea what Tad and I were working on he was too busy finding, training and selling sex slaves. He took advanrage of foster kids and homeless kids as well.

When he was gone Tad and I documented everything and Tads cameras were undetectable. When we found out about Hyde and his real business we set up everything to take him down.

Hyde pov

Every question thrown at me I just smile and they keep asking me. I ask for my attorney. I am told my attorney is out of the country. How odd, They offer me an attorneys card. Carrick Grey? What are the charges? They tell me human with child molestation .

Carrick Grey pov

I can't believe the call I just got, Jack Hyde saying hes been charged with human trafficking and child molestátion. I ask are you guilty of any of it? When he pauses I know hes guilty. I say I will look at the evidence and if hes being setup I will take the case otherwise no thanks.


	38. Chapter 38 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 38 Coping together charity

Grace pov

I just got a weird call from Judge Winters regarding a sizeable donation for Coping together. She tells me it came from frozen accounts dealing with human traffićking. She also asked if it would upset anyone if they found out about the donation? I think as long as its not public knowledge and could be kept anonymous it would be fine. She said well then expect a cashiers check soon. At least money from crime can go to help a worthy cause.

The doorbell rings and a messenger hands me an envelope. I open it up an inside is a ten million dollar cashiers check. A note telling us to keep up the great work.

Carrick Grey pov

I just reviewed the evidence against Hyde and I am sick to my stomache. I call and tell the court I will not defend Hyde for any reason. The evidence alone makes him a three lifetime sentence. I go see Grace and shes grinning from ear to ear holding a cashiers check. She tells me to not talk about this but Judge Winters called regarding frozen accounts that have been released to donate to charities involving children and families. And she thought of Coping together since we helped her so much. She said it must be kept anonymous and even her name can't ne used. She said it was from a human trafficking account, and what we have to do is not speak to anyone who donated it.

Grace I think I know where the money came from, but can't tell you anything either. What timing.

Anapov

I just got a call from one of our foster care group, Kate and Ethan are in the group as well. Christian knows I have friends everywhere, but has no idea who they are. He sees me getting post cards with messages, but nothing he understands. I tell him its from foster friends and they use codes to message certain things. Its our own vocabulary we came up with. He just says well if it helps foster children and adults then I am all for it.

Hyde pov

Grey refused to defend me, saying its a conflict of interest. Thats all he could tell me is what he stated. So now I am waiting for some Public Defender. They froze my accounts, but I checked on line and couldn't access the money. My recent shipment was just delivered and paid for. Ten million dollars.

Pd pov

Listen Hyde they have you dead to rights, I suggest you plea it out if not you are looking at three life time jail sentence. Hyde refused so off we go to defend the defenseless yet again.

Anapov

My post card code reads one Jack Hyde sex slave merchandiser in jail for now. Funds totalling over 2 billion in assets. All accounts will e donated to various children and family, homeless and foster care funds. Keep alert for any other human traffickers in your area. I doubt at 8 months pregnant I will be investigating any time soon I write in code back and mail a post card back. Kates has too many coals in the fire and her kids keep her hopping. Between running after children and running part of my publishing company she barely has time for her busy sex life. She says sex keeps her energy up. Okay.

Coping together is coming up and we want to include children this year, so its starting earlier and everyone is bringing their kids and grandkids. Grace and Carrick outnumber everyone on the guest list for number of grand kids. But they both love everyone of them even Roberts kids. And our four adopted ones.

Mia has been under the weather recently, I think its her being pregnant, but she says no way.

Unknown pov

I just got wind of my biological brother still be alive after Ana Lewis shot him. I can't believe we are related, identical twins at that. Luckily I was adopted by a wonderful couple and have a new last name Bryan Collins is my name now. Judge Winters and I joined the Foster group together and even after my parents adopted me I stayed involved to better the programs and to stop the abuse in the system. Judge Winters never was adopted, but that didn't stop her from getting her degrees. She's really done well in catching people who took advantage of the foster children.

She is actually a sitting Federal Judge working undercover to catch my brother in his crimes against Foster and runaway kids. He joined the group and was okay at first, then we got suspicious of him after a huge cash flow made it into his bank accounts. He thought no one knew, we just couldn't get the evidence on him and when we did get it, it disappeared.

Judge Winters had a plan in place to not only catch him, but to destroy him and put him away for life. She had it in place until he got shot by Ana Lewis. Since she thought he was dead after that, she just tracked the shipments and all the fosters in the system. When an odd fike came up and Jacks name was on her docket it confirmed her thinking he didn't die but had help getting from the scene.

I sent Ana a post card after Hydes arrest and wrote my message in code, I was a very busy man that weekend. Nearly a thousand post cards went out from me alone. I have assistants who do this for me. Ana however have other ways to get hers done. She and I along with more than a thousand others are part of this group of Foster kids who lead the way to justice for all foster children.

Somehow Judge Winters pulled the proverbial rabbit out of the hat yet again. I personally think she has had Hyde on her radar after he tried to rape her and Ana stopped him. Ana has long forgotten her actions of that day, since she lost part of her memory that day from a mild concussion.

She hasn't seen me since that day. I was adopted that day and moved to DC. Tamara moved out here when she got her judgeship. When she first met me she got hysterical. I explained to her Jack Hyde was my identical twin and told her who I was and she then knew I was one of the founding members of the Foster groups world wide.


	39. Chapter 39 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 39 Twins Really?

Unknown pov aka Judge Winters and Bryan Collins These two are working together to end Foster kids being abused by the system and others who take advantage of vulnerable people at any age.

Bryan Collins pov Hydes saintly twin brother well maybe not a saint, just a justice seeker.

Tamara and I have a connection and Hyde knows nothing about it. Even though Hyde pretends hes doing good work for the Foster group we know better. Tamara warned us not to believe anything he says or does. We have been monitoring all Foster groups activities. We noticed disappearances of certain types years ago and kept an eyes out.

What we discovered was that every time we find Hyde, missing foster children's number rise. Runaways rise as well. Ages go from babies to adults. We also noticed certain ships leave port and other planes depart. We can't get search warrants on these and can't prove anything yet. Hydes been tested at geniius IQ level, too bad he is not working for the good of human kind.

We finally have Hyde in custody along with Tad and Leila Williams, but the Williams will not be charged. They are our inside people. Both have enough information for us to put Hyde in for three life times.

Judge Winters pov

I have to attend the Coping Together Gala as a guest of Carrick and Grace Grey. I am dateless, but oh well you never know about these events. This year they start early because they want children to attend since it involves kids futures as well.

Anapov

A post card arrived from the Foster in DC, in code it says Hydes caught and for life. I get my response and my list ready and create my own message to my part of our groups. Everything is printed and ready to send out in two hours. Christian walks in as I end my work. He walks up behind me and puts his arms around me and rubs my baby bump. He asks hows our little princesses are doing?

Cpov

I love Ana and all our children, I never saw myself as a father and look at me now. Nine going on eleven children. These are our biological children together, but all nine of the others are ours and loved just the same. Anas phone rings and I grab it, its mom.I answer it and say Grey here mom, morning mom its six am. Well even though I love talking to you, I need to talk to Ana its urgent. I give Ana her phone and say moms says its urgent.

Anapov

Grace never calls this early, its got to be bad. Grace whats going on I ask. She goes on and says Ana do you know Samuel and Sarah Stevenson? I tell her yes since high school why? She says you need to get here as soon as you can. Bring Christian its that important. I waddle into my closet and tell Christian we are needed by his mom at the hospital now.

Cpov

Mom has never called and demanded us join her at the hospital immediately. I call Taylor and have him ready to take us after we shower and grab a snack to go. Ana needs food.

Grace pov

I had an overnight er rotation and still have eight more hours to go, when we get notification of two trauma victims coming in from a wreck. Two men and one very pregnant female. Female unconcious and might be miscarrying. Dr Greene is called and is here in ten minutes.

I take the men, one is drunk off his keister, I hand him off to an intern. I am working on the man whonwas with the pregnant woman. He is dying and nothing I domis going to stop it. He tells me his name is Samuel Stevenson and Sarah is his wifes name. He hands me a post card and writes on it and says call both these people they will know what to do if I die. Please tell Sarah and my boys I love them and will be in heaven watching over them. He takes his last breath telling e all that.

I look at the post card and it has Anas number and Carricks number as well. When I look at him He looks so much like Christian. I call Carrick and he confirms hes the family attorney, I ask why is Ana involved. He says well she inherits everything including all their children if they die. Grace are you there? Yes well Sam died and the mother is in the or giving birth to twin boys.

Carrick Sam looks so much like Christian don't you think so? Well now that you mention it he does as well. Sarah and Sam were foster children and met Ana in high school.

Carrick pov

Grace I need to get their wills and come down just in case, call Ana she'll want to know about this and need to be there for them. I arrive just as Ana and Christian walks through to find Grace.

Christian pov

Ana how do you know these people? She says they were foster children as well and they all met in high school. Sarah, Sam and her started a foster group to help new foster kids adjust.

Grace pov

I am staring at two beautiful copper grey eyed baby boys. I take DNA and have already took Sams DNA, Christian is next. Sams birthday is the same as Christians and both born at home. I pick one of the boys up and he cuddles me and grabs my finger. Hes Christians mini me, So is his brother. The nurse says isn't it awful his their mother just died and they have no one left. Parents had no relatives.

Heard they did have a will and emergency contact number. She checks the records and says Ana Grey. She says isn't that your daughter in law? I nod yes.

Carrick, Ana, Christian arrive, it took two hours and two babies were orphaned.

Anapov

Omg they look like they could be Christians as I look at him to them, Christian baby did you know Sarah? He laughs and says no Ana, but they do look like mini mes don't they? Grace pipes in and says Sam could pass for my twin brother and he was born the same day and at home birth as well.

Carrick pov

Ana, Christian , they left everything including their children to Ana if they passed away. Here is their last will and testaments. Inwatch her read and say well looks like we have twin boys Christian, he smiles big and kisses her and says yep we sure do.

I have Ana sign everything and get everything done immediately to prevent Cps nosing into this.

Grace pov

Christian I want to rule something out, I think you might be Sams Indentical twin. Lets do a Dna test okay. He tells Ana to watch their boys. She goes and holds the boys hands and Carrick looks on to our newest grandbabies. We get the samples to the lab and they say 24 hours be soon enough or is it a rush job. I call rush job orphans involved newborns.

Ana pov

My back has been hurting since this morning. Christian, Grace, Carrick and I are visiting the babies. Carrick has all the paperwork done for the boys to come home with us when they are released. I go to put the baby back when my water breaks. Grace calls for clean up and gurney aisle one nursery. Well leave it to me to have babies born on the day we adopt my friends newborn boys.

Two hours later

Our princesses are born six hours after the boys amazing huh.

Grace pov

Okay time for family annoincements, carrick has everything ready to go for the boys to go home with Ana and Christian. Hes so thrilled abou the boys and girls he forgot about the Dna results until I call him outside to let him know the results.

Samuel was his identical twin brother. Hes smiling when he says they are my nephews. Sam was my identical twin Ana.

cpov

I as Ana why she didn't notice the similarities, she tells me she only has eyes for me, plus he belonged to Sarah the day they met and she never crossed the line of ogling her friends men. Good answer baby. So now we have thirteen, we need more help lol. She says snip snip for you hot stuff. I agree and make the appointment for tomorrow am. The doctor was wondering when I would make it in he was expecting me at nine lol


	40. Chapter 40 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 40 Introducing the new babies

Family has landed

Anapov

When I lost my whole family and went into foster care, I never thought I would have ended up with thirteen children and a great husband to boot, not that Rob wasn't he was and will always be in my heart and head. Christian has and is nothing but loving to all of us. His parents and his siblngs have been with us along our trials and tribulations. The nurses barely got in the room to check on me and the babies.

Cpov

After mom gave me the news about Sam being my twin brother I told everyone about it and that we had four more babies in the family two who were a gift from my brother to Ana. I am as sore as Ana is at this point. Elliott keeps looking at me laughing and asking if I need ice? I recall his snip snip after Kate had their babies. I told Elliott he was walking funny, now I know why. Dad said you know a vasectomy doesn't prevent children for you two. Somehow you attract them like moths to a flame. Ana and I say hope not at the same time.

Grace pov

Well what are the names of the newest Greys? Sarah Grace Grey, Ella Louise Grey, Samuel Christian Grey, and Elliott Carrick Grey. Guess you need a bigger home now or an annex of your existing home. Christian says he has two prospects and Elliott is checking them out now with security. Ana has been trying to breast feed four babies and apparently, shes able to feed all of them, but it exhausts her. So we have her pump regularly so she gets sleep and we can feed the babies as well. She takes turns with of all of them breast feed and the bottles off and on for all four.

Anas a trooper for sure and they all are well fed and taken care of. I look at all my new grandbabies and Christians brothers mini mes. Its great.

Ana pov

I tell Christian we need to have funerals for Sarah and Sam soon, an attorney for the drunk driver has been in contact with Carrick and myself. He wants to settle fast and Carrick told him no way. He told me they offered ten thousand each for Sam and Sarahs death. He then told me they are insulting our intelligence with that offer.

Carrick pov

I just hung up on the stupid agent after his ten grand offer for Sam And Sarahs demise due to their clients criminal act. I have read the accident report and the guys going to serve time I hope. Hes got some pull and works with Christian sometimes. I know Christian won't let this go unpunished. Ana and Christian only want justice for Sam and Sarah.

Taylor pov

I tell the Greys we have a huge problem on getting them home, paparazzi is all over the place. Someone told them Ana was being released today. I suggest we disguise ourselves and allow the babies to be taken out by other family members while we go right out the front door. While we are giving a show at the front door with pillows in our arms, the babies will be going out with other family through a side exit.

Carrick has two babies in a stroller and Mia has two in another stroller, both disguised and walking with security in plain clothes. One is a woman walking arm in arm with Carrick. The other is a huge guy walking with his arm around Mia's waist.

Mia pov

Dad and I make it to our cars with the babies safely placed in the car seats we head out fast. We call Ana and Christian and no one answers the phones. Carrick finally gets an answer and Christian says they had to get Grace and ditch their company following them. They found a turn key house with fourteen bedrooms. Its kind of isolated and has major security upgrades already to use. So we head that way and get the babies in safely.

An hour later Taylor and Everyone else has gotten through the press outside the gates. Christian is carrying an unconcious Ana.

cpov

Taylor are you okay? I check on Ana and her head is bleeding. Mom comes running in with her bag and opens it up and tries to wake Ana up. Mom is she going to wake up? Taylor let mom see where they hit you okay? Sawyer sit down and let mom see the knife wound. Mom someone went after Ana as soon as we got outside and Sawyer and Taylor saved her, until another person hit her on the head with a brick. They didn't go after me. They targeted Ana.

Suddenly Ana wakes with a jolt, my babies they want my babies. They said I don't deserve babies then hit me with a brick. We have to protect the babies Christian please. She passes out again, mom tells me to get her to bed.

Taylor pov

I grabbed a gun from the first attacker, but Sawyer took a knife in his leg before Ana was hit by a brick. No one went after Christian, Elena and her subs is all I can think of. I had Barney and Welch get on this. Grace looked at my wound and told me to ice it and take some aspirin.

Sawyer pov

I am in the bathroom trying to fix my wound, this was very organized and no one went after Mr Grey. They wanted to kill has looked at my wound and gave me a shot and sewed me up. I am ordered to bed. I have to file a report maam on what happened. Your daughter in law was targeted today those three were trying to kill her and her alone.


	41. Chapter 41 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 41 Eagles Anas true enemy

36 hours ago

Unknown female pov

I read where Ana Grey just gave birth, but nothing further. I bought scrubs and a badge just waiting to get to her. I want her dead and now. She took everything away from me when she was born. My parents changed their wills to include her and set up a trust equal to mine. Beacause I was 15 when I gave birth to the brat my parents got custody of her. I was told that if I didn't stop drinking and doing drugs they would take Ana permanently. I just told them hey I want to give her up for adoption anyway. They offered me a deal I sign all my rights to Ana over to them and they support me until I graduate college. I don't even go to high school any longer. I am hardly ever sober it got so bad I was sent to rehab. My parents cut my funds off after I took 50 thousand out of it. My parents finally got body guards for me and Ana after someone tried to take us both while I joined Ana at the park. The guy was supposed to grab us and let me go. I paid him 10 thousand to get rid of Ana. He failed big time, the guards were doubled on us both.

One guy kept hitting on me and when I turned 19 I was sick of hearing isn't Ana so cute and smart as well.I asked him if he would take Ana and get rid of her. He said only if you come with me and let me have some fun with you. He also needed cash to get away from my folks. So one day we planned to go to the park and he set it up to have a friend of his grab me and Ana by hitting him over the head and taking our car with us in it. They found him laying on the ground and after they treated him at the hospital. He quit his job saying it was too dangerous and he no longer had anyone to protect.

He met up with his friends and took me, but told his friends to dump Ana at a hospital when they get to their final destination. The guards name was Jack Hyde he said it would be better if we were hitched and refused to take me unless we went to vegas to marry. After 6 months of him beating me senseless and tieing me up and pretty much did whatever he wanted to my body. I divorced him and left the state. He knew I changed my name back to St James and decided he would blackmail me about my part in taking Ana. So I had to do jobs for him on occasion and he would keep my secrets. Finally he said I had pretty much worked off my debt in that regard, but wanted to have fun one last time and I could leave.

After Hyde had his fun with my body and mind, I ended up in the hospital. Of course no ones looking for Carla Hyde, but I definitely left Jack a huge hospital bill. They had to perform an emergency hysterectomy on me. He did that much damage, I also lost the baby as well. I never wanted kids anyway. I notice that mom and dad are still looking for Ana and myself. A nice reward was offered for any kind of information leading to finding us. I decide to see if I can milk money out of this situation.

I head to an internet cafe and find myself a nerdy high tech guy. Just my luck a guy named Barney was there on vacation with his parents. He was about 8 years old believe it or not. Apparently he was tested at genius IQ, he hands me his business card and leaves. I pay him 50.00 and off he goes. His parents look like nerds as well. What 8 year old hands out business cards? I see someone stop him and he hands three cards out before hes able to shut his car door and leave. I see Barney lives in Seattle, Washington. He has his phone number, emails, and an office. Again what 8 year old has a business and an office. I am now working on how to send my parents on a constant goose chase. Of course I have some software programs that I can use to age Anas photos. I use my own face and reverse it to be the age Ana would be when I get my mesage uploaded. I decide New Hampshire locations will do for now. Ana is a younger version of me.

My parents wire me a few thousand after I send them Anas fake pictures. The second attempt did not go so well, they demanded know exactly where she was now before they would give me more money. After that I decide to head to Seattle myself, since Hyde put out feelers for me. So I grab my things and head to Seattle. Hyde close on my tail. Finally Hyde gives up finding me at all. I had to work constantly, I used up all the money my parents gave me for the fake information. Jack would never tell me where Ana was for real. He just said listen its best you not know at all. Lets just say you wanted her dead, well she is suffering is all I can tell you. Shes a foster child and no ones going to adopt her, happy now?

How would he know any of that? I just leave it at that and keep trying to get money from my parents feeding them false leads. They finally only paid for confirmed leads only. So I had to work now, and much harder than I thought I would have to. I lived and worked hard, I finally made enough money to get out New Hampshire. To cover my tracks I used Jacks last name until I got on my feet again.

I am remarried yet again, this time its a guy who has money real money. He moves us out to Washington and we live and pretty nice life with servants and everything. Only problem is that he has two ex wives and three children. All who have their hands in his pockets for alimony and chikd support. He has made me sign a prenup and its airtight. If we divorce I get a hundred grand no matter what the circumstance is. He can cheat, but I can't. His will is very clear and only leaves his kids trust funds and only to provide for his kids and nothing goes to his exwives including me. So I ask for an allowance from him, he sets me up with a five thousand dollar a month. I am not allowed credit cards, I have to survive on that only. If I need attire he buys it.

We were married for ten years when he was killed in a car wreck. I was left with nothing, not even our home or cars. Luckily I put away almost four grand every month for ten years so I had nearly five hundred thousand dollars when I left. By this time Ana would be about eighteen years of age. I still had no idea where she was yet. My parents still are looking for us just not as often now. I used my deceased husbands last name of Steele and moved to Seattle and bought a cheap house and car. I found work in a small cafe close to my home. I got in touch with Barney, but his phone number was changed to unlisted.

I finally got a better job at GEH, it pays well even though this guy hires too many blondes. I rarely see the owner, mostly his backside as hes heading someplace in a hurry. I hear all the girls swoon over him, and hes got one fine backside. Since I am short I never get a good view of him as he passes by our office.

I have worked here a long while and really did well. But never really got promoted to a place with some power. So I am getting a bit frustrated. I tried being tranferred to other departments, but my education is limited.

One day I run into Barney, hes waiting at security and talking to one hot looking guy. I hear Mr Grey I have all the security devices on line and I just need to find someone who can help with IP monitoring and changes to them. I am only getting people who want my job. Mr Grey says well Who are they and can they start soon and he laughs and Barney smiles and says sure if you don't mind the women drooling on you. They don't have the skills sir. Someone typed their resumes just to get into the doors here. I should show you the candidates they look like hookers. Grey laughs and takes a pass.

Barney says lets see if we can hire within and train them to do the job. Grey says have it done by end of week. He shakes Barneys hands and leaves.

I decide to approach Barney and ask about the job and apologize for eavesdropping on the conversation. I tell him I met him when he was 8 and he taught me well. He takes me to Hr then to the It department. The job is definitely boring but easy to do. So he hires me and I am immediately transferred. My boss has a look on his face as I gather my things and leave to the IT department. He stops me and says good luck and watch your back in IT. Okay now that scares me.

I am now working as back up security monitoring of not only this building but a new publishing building. I see Jack Hyde walking around and hes really a horrible person.

Barney comes up and tells me if that guy does anything out of line let me know. Grey thinks hes harassing female staff there. We haven't caught him yet. I have it streaming to my home system, but I want to catch him with his hands in the cookie jar so to speak. Hes offered a bonus to any IT personnel along with security who stop sexual harassment in his companies. So good luck on it. He has no idea we put new security features in place to catch anyone sexually harassing the emplyees.

Barney says he just got a new assistant and she kind of looks like you only a bit younger. You would had to have her at ten he chuckles. Well I am headed to upgrade another company call if you need me. I like Barney and hes sweet, but ratting out Hyde scares me senseless.

I am sitting watching Hyde and his new assistant, Barney is right she kind of looks like me. Just a bit dowdy in her clothing. Shes wearing a wedding ring and looks very plain looking. Hyde keeps touching her shoulder and she cringes and moves from his hands. I notice hes been asking her to join her for drinks. She refuses and says her new husband is waiting. Barney asks me to email him the time and dates of these events. Touching is a huge no no. I am told to especially keep watch if they have to work late and no ones around.

It takes a week and the girl and Hyde are working late and he goes after the girl and traps her, I notify Barney and security immediately. He has ripped the girls blouse off, but she knees him in the groin and runs when he falls to ground. She makes it out the front door, a man is waiting for her in front of the building. He sees her condition and dials a number. Cops surround the bulding along with Barney and Mr Grey. Hyde is dragged away in cuffs. Good riddence, the girl has a sports jacket covering her while talking to the cops.

Later I find my bonus check deposited into my account, can we say yay. I meet Mr Grey and he tells me that Mr and Mrs Lewis thank her as well. I guess they had just found out they are expecting their first child and if I hadn't been on my toes and watched and listened then called for helped, she might have been hurt worse.

Six months later

At that time I didn't know it was my Ana I saved, now I wished I hadn't. I witness Hyde slamming into a car hitting it hard. He escapes yet again from the law. I see the paramedics pull a pregnant woman from the car, shes unconcious and calling Rob help me?

5 months before the wreck

Again Its Ana and I didn't know her. I try to check on everything at work without getting caught. One day Hr calls me to their offices. Inside I see Mr Grey, Barney ans security waiting for me with what looks like my things from my It desk. I am told they have found out who I really am and who I was married to at one point. They fire me immediately and escort me out of the building. They told me omitting information was a dismissable offense, I agreed to when I signed my contract. They did say however my work was exemplary, so they would adjust my Hr records saying I chose to leave voluntarily. Barney gave me his card and told me, he could send work my way. Mr Grey leaves and I am escorted out quietly. They hand me a check and say good luck. Once outside, I open the envelope and the check is for ten thousand dollars. Inside is a letter thanking me for saving Anastasia Lewis. One from Mr Grey, Ana, and Robert Lewis. I head to the bank, as I turn the corner I see Jack Hyde lurking about. I duck into a coffee shop and wait until he leaves.

Barney has sent me a lot of customers and instructs me on how to do the jobs. He reminds of my NDA and the fact I am not allowed to talk about GEH for any reasons. He gives me a heads up on not letting people bully me into getting info on Grey or his companies. Barney keeps me very busy. My checking account has grown nicely.

I haven't seen or heard of Ana or Hyde since that day, I am too busy helping Barney out. I have definitely mastered a lot of computer tech. I decide I need air and head out to the cafe close to me. I am sitting reading my messages when suddenly I am jostled by some botoxed bimbo. She looks down her nose at me and says you know you really need to allow more space for others to get through. I look at her and say you might want to lose all that fat and botox and wear clothing more fitting your age grandma. Before she has a chance to rebuke my comments in walks Mr. Grey. She decides to go meet him and kisses him on both cheeks, she heads to a table in the cornér. A young girl is sitting there all alone head down. Grey looks mad, he leans over and says something to blonde bimbo. He gets up and say listen you are to stop finding young ladies for me, I am done here. He looks at me and leaves quickly. I think its time for me to escape. I just make it outside when Hyde grabs hold of me. He drags me into the alleyway and into a van. Inside the van he knocks me out, I wake up tied to a bed. Well Carla nice to see you again. i have plans for you and you better comply.

You and I have a mutual enemy don't we? Ana Lewis or should I say Ana St James Lewis. So Carla should I get the reward for you both now or sell you and Ana and her boys to the highest bidder. I think you could be useful in setting up on line auctions for me. Anas boys could bring a good amount, but shes pregnant again and about to deliver. Her in laws want all of Robert Lewiss kids to sell off to the highest bidder. So you are going to set up auctions to do that along with upgrading my slave auctions. I hear a cry in the corner and see a brunette in nothing at all. Jack goes over and says shut up Leila now.

Jack hands me a laptop and say get busy and forget about escaping. He gives me the information on how to set up the sites. He waits an hour and takes me and Leila to a bathroom. He orders us to get cleaned up and put the clothes on hanging on the door. Leila is skittish and whispers, didn't I see you in the cafe recently?

Just as we are done we hear pounding and then we hear gun play. Suddenly the bathroom door is shoved open and in walks several cops and Barney. He tracked me via my phone and cctv cameras. They didn't catch Hyde he had left us here to die. We would never had been able to get out of the bathroom.


	42. Chapter 42 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 42 Eagles Mommie Dearest

Carla St James pov

After getting checked over at the hospital Leila and I are released. I pass the Er and hear Ana Lewis full term triplets, her family ermergency contacts are Kate Kavanaugh and Ethan Kavanaugh

Heres my chance to get rid of this maggot and her kids too. I bounce out of there and head to where I know I can get the people I need to help me out. Wait a minute what happened to her husband? I need to find out so I click on search and it says he died of brain cancer not long ago maybe seven months. I see people running into the er and the guy runs into me. He looks at me and asks are you related to Ana Lewis, if not you could pass for twins. I was 42 when Ana gave me three more grandchildren. I am too young to have five grandchildren.

I leave fast and think I can't do this here and Hyde is after her let him take care of it. I just hope he hasn't sent or set up that site yet.

Hyde pov

Mrs Lewis caught me trying to get Ana out of her room and called security. As I leave I feel someone grab my arm and I am taken to a limo and asked to get inside. Mrs Lewis is sitting by a man who she introduces as Mr Lewis. They need my help getting the triplets away from Ana when she leaves the hospitál. They will also want her boys as well. They know who I am and know I want Ana anyway I can get her. So they have a plan and have four teams in play. They explain everything to me and give me the detectives number. Holy cat crap I know this guy and hes in Elenas pocket. One step closer to getting her. I agree to their plans to get in their good graces. Dixson is someone with connections, but hes in a rude awakening soon. My friends have plans to remove him and his group in power. They have drawn too much attention to the missing foster, runaway and homeless in the US.

I did get that email to the St James family regarding Ana and Carla. They are offering a huge amount for both to be returned. I think the money for the return is far more than what the Lewis family is offering, but my revenge is a long time coming. So kidnapping kids is in my future.

Ana pov

I thought I saw my mom in the er as I was brought in here. Probably delirium. Off to have triplets.

Mr and Mrs St James pov

Dear I just got an email telling me theres a lead on Ana and Carla in Seattle Washington. They sent pictures of Carla and a fuzzy one of Ana. Ana looks pregnant, very pregnant and on a gurney. We need to have people go out there and track them down. The email that sent the pics to us has been shut down and the ip address can't be found. I just don't want to get there and it be a ruse to get us there.

two years later

The news paper from Seattle has a major story on Mrs Anastasia Grey being attacked after trying leave the hospital after giving birth, the paper says Carla Steele Aka Carla Hyde also known as Carla St James was the one who contracted three thugs to kill Ana Grey as she was leaving the hospital. Her babies left by a different exit for their safety. Apparently Ana is Carlas daughter and the granddaughter of billionaires of New Hampshire Mrs and Mrs St James.

We head to pack for Seattle and bring our security and private plane. I call Christian Grey and ask to meet with him. He agrees and says lets get DNA before you meet her, shes been through hell. I hope you understand.

Carla pov

I can't believe this, I am now on the run again. Luckily I was able to forge documents and get all my money before they discovered I contracted to kill Ana. Hyde was lurking at my apartment, so I sent the cops and he left. The only thing I need from my place is my gun and my documents. While I am grabbing my stuff the door opens and in walks three cops. They arrest me on the spot. The give me the search warrant and the arrest warrant. They find everything and take my laptop and all my electronics.

Cpov

Mom I need a huge favor, we need a DNA once again this time on Ana and her grandparents before they meet. Yes mom shes okay, just crying a lot. Yes Carlas behind bars by this time. No mom Hyde is still loose. Yes mom I will do that and yes come by anytime to see all 13 of them they love and miss their best grandma ever.

Anapov

I can't believe my mother wanted me dead and paid three guys to do it for her. Christian brought Flynn to see me and discuss it. I did the DNA and it turns out my grandparents have been looking for us since mom kidnapped me and handed me off to some stranger. I am Anastasia St James Lewis Grey.

Mr and Mrs St James pov

Omg Ana my baby girl can I hug you? Can we see our grandbabies? She takes us into a huge playroom for children. Matronly women caring for the youngest of the children. Four babies who look like Ana and Christian. All the children are introduced to us as their grandparents. Three are two years old two are eight years old. Then they have a Nine year old another seven year old and a five year and three going on four years old. We get a confused look and Ana says they are adopted. And loved just like we love the rest of our babies. She tells us about the newest twin boys and how that happened.

We finally go see Carla, shes not happy that we won't help her get out of prison. We both ask where we went wrong. She says listen if you aren't here to help me I have other things to do and leaves us dumbfounded.


	43. Chapter 43 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 43 "Hyde Hide"

Hyde pov

I am surrounded by idiots. Being on the run after everything went to hell. Carla called me after she got to town, I knew I should have hung up on her. But she promised me a nice payday, if I got Ana out of the way. A lot of people want her dead, Dixson is second in line after Carla then me.

Shes like a cat with nine lives, I recall the day she escaped from Dixson.I had to hide my laughter as Elena forced me to help her clean up. Dixson was out of his mind in pain and bleeding but they got him to their usual unscrupulous doctor. They call him Dr Sign, because for money he will sign most any forms. Birth certificates, birth dates changed, passports shot records. All that and he also expects us to hand him a young girl after he does a job. I have seen those girls after hes done with them. I know mine look bad too, but a few of his killed themselves after with him. Dixson said if he caught up with Ana he would give her to the doctor, who is still waiting for someone to grab her for him. Even though shes married to Grey, he thought once Jose got her, he could get to her easily. I helped Jose get into Escala. One of people working there owed me big tme and I owed Ana for past trangressions against me and my group of foster kids. Before and after the Dixson issue she was a problem. I wanted revenge on Elena and Dixson and she screwed me out of by taking a bite our crime(Dixsons hanging toy if you know what I mean). We were taking over the busines by setting them up using Ana as a distraction. She screwed us out of taking over the human trafficking by her stunt. Until that day I didn't have the info on the location of Dixsons hidden files. When I got it Ana had gotten to them and disappeard. Ana had fosters everywhere helping her hide out. I only caught up to her when she worked for me.

Ana was 4 when she was dumped at one of the neighbors of my foster parents homes. That was in Detroit I kept geting pased over for adoption. Now Ana is married to Christian Grey billionaire. He was gone before Ana was living in this neighborhood. At 7 she disappeared along with the lady she lived with. Rumor had it they moved to Seattle. Grey was adopted by a rich couple after a couple of months. I on the other hand kept in trouble, but my mom wouldn't sign the adopton papers to give me up.

Now I don't give a flying rats azz, people are disposable to me. I have customers lining up for high quality merchandise (virgins male and female age doesn't mater). Doms asking me to train to their specifications. Leila stopped being a submissive after Grey dumped her. She talks in her sleepis how I found out about Greys playroom, no NDA can cover that. I can hear it now, but she talked about my pesonal life. Grey if its in her sleep, the theres not much we can do about that.

I hear my phone ring and look at the number and think what now? I answer and hear, listen you better get here soon, all our transports are being held for inspection. A Bryan Collins from Dc just landed and you aren't going to believe it. You have to see this to believe it. Hes barking orders to the FBI left and right. All our cargo is being held and they are being taken to a huge makeshift hospital with Greys mom at the helm on treating them.

Bryan Collins pov

As I get off the plane, I have people glaring at me. Ah the Jack effect. I am greeted by a very confused mayor. I explain that Hyde has no idea he has a double. Actually I am his twin brother, I was adopted at birth. I am the nicer brother. I can see Jacks up to his usual bad behavior. I am the good to his bad. Anyway I am here to catch him, arrest him and imprison him federally. My teams have already baited the traps for the capture and he can't be two places at once. I have an appointment to attend to right now.

Judge Winters along with several others are meeting to arrest Hyde, the bait for the trap is Ana Grey. She has her guns and vest on and ready to go. Christian Grey is not happy about using his wife and mother of his 13 children to catch a human trafficker/killer. She told us he wants in on ths along with a massive group of security. What he doesn't know is we have infiltrated Hydes inner sanctum. Tad and Leila Williams are a small part of the group. Ana and I have been working with other adult ex foster children to bring all these bottom feeders to serve time for all their crimes. Justice is mine sayeth the Lord. But Hyde and his group of pedophiles/molesters/abusers/ rapists and lets not forget selling humans into servitude no matter the age. We want our justice for all those we couldn't save from their clutches. Justice for those who couldn't fight back.

Cpov

Ana is a warrior, but this war is too dangerous for her to fight. Plus we have 4 six month old babies. I just can't believe the Federal government is asking this of her. I tell them just get snipers to take the man out. Along with his League of the perverted. I am going with her and watch everything involved.

Leila pov

I contacted Judge Winters and told her Hydes setting them up. Hes not even going to be there to grab Ana, hes not only grabbing Ana he plans on geting Christian as well. He has a crew ready and waiting for them, when they arrive at the location. Hes going to be hiding out until they bring him Ana and Christian.

Tad has tracked Hyde and where hes going to be at until they arrive. He will see them coming from every vantage point. So he can escape if it is a trap. Hyde was getting pretty paranoid after Carla got arrested while trying to escape. He said the one thing you have to do is make sure you have other places for emergency escape funds and papers. Along with where is a safe place to hide out.

Judge Winters pov

I just got the info on Hydes plan to escape, Tad and Leila have been working with him. They tell me that Hyde will not be personally grabbing Ana and Christian. Typical behavior for Hyde, now to figure out another plan.

Cpov

Judge Winters gives us a heads up and cancels our outing to grab Hyde. Thank God, Anas very relieved as well. Taylor and our security is too, but like me Taylor thinks its ruse. He thinks that Hyde is on to spies in his domain. When Collins finally shows his face, we think it's Hyde.

A half hour before meeting the judge and the Greys

Bryan Collins pov

I can't believe I fell for this, I should have stayed in DC. I got off my flight and my security detail lead me to an suv. I was told a limo was going to be waiting with a back suv. Security seems different, I am led to the suv when I see a limo headed our way with an suv in front and behind them. I stop and suddenly theres a gun in my ribs. They shove me into the suv and take off flying down the road.

The man in the front passenger seat turns and says well hello dear brother of mine. I do believe you have my suit on, lets rectify that shall we. Take everything off now and put these clothes on now. I do mean everything rings, watch and the crucifix. I am going to play you until I get what I want.


	44. Chapter 44 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 44 Eagles "The Ultimate Goal"

Leila pov

Tad just found out what Hyde was up to this morning, he saw an arrival list of incoming DC flights. He called The judge right away, but it was too late. Hyde (it was supposed to be Collin)was already in a meeting with her and the Greys. We call her security and it goes to voice mail as well. Finally we go to our back up plan, we set this up for the just in case hitch. Ana has kept us up on all ther foster groups that could come at a moments notice. She says if her security and her and her husband don't answer our calls, call in the calvary.

Collins security team

We were delayed at the gate to get to Collins plane. We notice an suv and Collins heading to it we increase our speed, but we are way too late they have him. We are of the same mind it has to be only one man who has him. We alert Judge Winters and the Greys. Their security teams are alerted as well. We head there as well trying to keep up with the suv in a limo is very hard, So we let the suvs pass us and we follow at a safer speed. Half way to our location the suv carrying Collins loses us on a crowded street.

At this point we break off the chase and head to the meeting between Collins, Winters and the Greys. I call and advise security and all my calls go unaswered. I call Mr Grey, then Mrs Grey and finally Judge Winters. All go to voice mail. As a last ditch effort, I call my back ups. I have had eyes on Winters, and the Greys. I am so fired. I pray we get them safely and in one piece.

Foster Group to the rescue

I call my lifeline groups and tell them we have an Ana problem amd they know immediately to come to where I am. I am oustide where the meeting is suuposed to take place. 40 plus individuals you would never suspect of rescuing others come out of the woodwork. All of us learned a long time ago to blend into the crowds until we converge on the enemy. We are the good guys and we go after the bad guys when they hurt innocent people. Most people ignore us non descript humans.

We carry weapons and wear bullett proof vests when we go after people like Hyde. And today we get to take him and his crew down. We are positioned in the garage areas and the elevators going to them. If Hydes taking hostage hes going to drive them,not walk them away.

Since I met Ana all those years ago she and the others have not only created a safe space for all of us to go. But a family for us all to have in times of need. We have always been there for each other no matter what the circumstances were.

Hyde pov

Well Bryan it looks like you will be riding in the trunk for now, until I get what I want then I have no need for you except to delay them finding me. Okay show time guys as we enter the elevator and head up to meet with three dead enemies.

Anapov

Christian put the damn vest on and take the gun now please. You know what Hyde is capable of and so do I? Has Collins security answered yet? He says he can't seem to get a signal and neither can I. We all look at our phones and something is very wrong.

Cpov

Ana even the land line isn't working we need to leave now. We head out to the elevators, when the door opens and out walks Collins pointing a gun at us. I put Ana behind me and my security goes to protect us, but are prevented by his security team.

Collins (Actually Hyde in Collins clothing)pov

I tell my men lock and load guys, there are three enemies who will meet their maker today. The elevator opens up and there they stand facing me. I point my gun at Ana then at Christian. My security has their security at a stand off. I have the upper hand and make them move into the elevator, just the Greys and Winters. We leave with my hostages and their security team left to scramble to another elevator.

Anapov

I whisper to Christian the person he thinks is Collins is actually Jack Hyde. Hyde has a small scar above his eye, Collins doesn't. Hyde says ahh you recalled marking me in my many attacks on you. How lovely you look Ana, but not after Dr Sign gets through with you. You recall him don't you? I tell him yes and I think hes busy with his latest cell mate. The brother of one of his victims. You reallly must keep in touch with your criminal friends.

Cpov

I wished Ana would not rile this guy up, hes still pointing that gun at us. We ride down for what seems like an eternity and the doors open up. We are shoved forward to the garage and a couple of waiting cars.

Foster group pov

We gain control of Hydes guys and open the trunk, Collins is glad to see us there. We place two of the guys in the trunk after cuffing their hands and feet. Everything is secure and we have all the cars secured and the guÿs locked in the trunk. While one group is doing all that, we have others lining up around the elevators. All are to surround the Greys and Winters, while others take Hyde down dead or alive. We allow them to come out and each group has a job to do, the main group take control of the Greys, and Winters. The next we move on Hyde like a swarm of bees. I lead the path he shoots trying to get Ana, but she pulls her gun and hits him dead center in the head. He goes down and all hell breaks loose when Greys security gets out of another elevator. We have three wounded and all Hydes guys are down as well. Police are all over the place by this time.

We give our statement and the injured are transported to the hospital. Ana was shot but it just grazed her. Grey took a hit in his bullett proof vest. Hes down, but hes alive. Hyde has met Satan, because God don't like evil. Even if hes a benevolent God only so much turning the other cheek a person or God can take.

cpov

Suddenly my phones ringing, security is wanting to see if I am alive. I give them the jist of the situation. While trying to breathe through the pain in my chest. I am glad Ana made me put this on now. Winters looks like she got a head wound from being shoved against the walls. She suddenly runs to a Hyde look a like and he grabs her and kisses her.

Winters pov

Omg what a day, I suddenly see Bryan and run to him and grabs me and kisses me passionátely. I tell him how much I love him and how scared I was for his safety. We realise we aren't alone.

Collins pov

Omg I thought she would be killed by my maniac of a brother. I am not letting her out of my sight again. I tell Tamara I love her and have a big surprise for her later. We kiss and I hear an ahem. Ana and Christian head over to meet me finally. So Ana who shot him finally? She said she had to and had no choice in the matter.

Taylor pov

Sir the cops have all the information they need for can leave now. Ana says hold on a minute. She approaches a group and hugs all of them and gives them her card and says contact me soon about that. They all leave quickly and quietly. If they hadn't came we might be dead. The cops find four guys cuffed in the trunk of two cars.


	45. Chapter 45 When Eagles Fly

Chapter 45 Eagles "All safely home"

Cpov

Ana was crying after shooting Hyde, even though she knows it was necessary. It was something she never thought she would have to do again. I showed her the files we found on Hyde to appease her sense of humanity. After seeing the pictures of the poor people he was selling and the conditions they were in she wanted to shoot him again. I told her its hard to kill a dea guy again. We have since learned that some died on the way to the hospitals. Some were beaten beyond recognition, some were nearly starved. They had all kinds of kids, babies, teens and some adults including pregnant women. We made sure we had a safe place for them all, until they were sent back home. My mom and the Foster groups got silently involved in arranging everything.

Ana gave the guy her direct number to call her if they needed anything. To say her number is now called daily for just thanking her for all the help she gave in the first month after they closed down Hydes business. His assets are now in a fund to assist his victims. We finally feel safer than we used to be. We are just enjoying our whole family and 13 children keep us rather busy.

Ana and I work between hugging our children and going to school events. We finally got the last one off to college and we are going on an extended honeymoon. Finally I have time to enjoy my wife although we are both working while away. I luckily have three capable new COOs assisting me and my new Co Ceo. Our company is being passed down to three family members. Our triplets. All work well together, they started out in the mailroom. No one can say they didn't work hard to get their positions. My Co Ceo is my wife, she built her publishing empire and has hired a lot of family to work there. Kate and Mia are in charge of day to day efforts. They also have made a point of hiring known Foster adults and teens after school of course.

After everything went down we finally moved into a very huge parcel of land and built homes for all our families to live there with us. Gail and Taylor retired to a home we built for them there as well. Our newest staff members are housed on an adjoining property, to allow them more privacy and family areas. One security member moved his wife, 4 kids and both sets of parents into his home. I chuckled and said hope it works out. It definitely did, since this was the first house they ever lived in. All were always happy. Taylor suggested we build him a bigger home on another property up for sale. Elliott had his team out there and had it built in no time.

What I didn't know is that this guy was the man Ana gave her card to and now hes my chief of security. After how well he led them I am glad hes on our side.

Taylors daughter married Theo and he gave me he— when they first started dating. I took Theo aside and told him he better follow Taylors demands and be on his best behavior. A year later we became in laws, now we are about to become grandparents of twins. Theo and Sophie know what they are, but won't tell us. I suspect Gail and Ana know though.

So here I am looking out at the grounds and the boats sailing outside thinking how my life changed when Ana and her group came in off the elevator. I was so lucky that day even though I didn't know it at the time. Ana brought me such love and my family back to me.

Ana pov

I finally got a moment and went to locate Christian about our extended honeymoon. This time alone and taking work with us. Luckily we have excellent teams in place to look after our interest. Some family members and we hire from the Foster group. At this point this group has become national. Since foster children are at the mercy of state agencies, this group helps them find work and a voice. We hired the guy who came to our rescue when Hyde kidnapped us. When I spoke to him later I found out a few things. One he was a foster child for a few days after his parents were hospitalized from a car wreck. It was a horror show for him. He had heard about the Foster group and started his own group later. That's when he developed his teams to assist those in need of saving.

When I found out he was looking for a better paying job I had Taylor reach out to him. And here he is with 10 in his family moving in to a 4 bedroom home. So I suggested we build him a bigger home. Of course it comes out of my budget, hey can't take it with you. We made him chief of security. Taylor is President of security.

Along with being our in laws and future co grandparents to Theo and Sophies twin boys. Gail and I know as well as Grace what they are having. Christian, Taylor and Carrick try hard to find out. Even Theo doesn't know. We have everything ready to setup in storage right now.

I find Christian just smiling out the window and say are you ready yet? The flight leaves soon and everythings down in the cars. He walks to me and says lets go baby. We wave goodbye and off we go to be alone in our own bubble.

Security is going along with Gail and Taylor on their own excursions. They rarely get time off, so they have an honeymoon as well. All on us of course. Gail and Taylor are family and staff. They both are irreplaceable. Gail is President in charge of household staffing for all our homes.

All the criminals have died in some way or another. So those we worked so hard to put away we no longer have fear of them coming after us. Tamara and Bryan moved back to Dc where they married and are now working even deeper into human trafficking. I worry for them. They have three boys right now and adopting twin girls that were abandoned by their parents at the hospital they were born at. I kid Tamara and say trying for 13 plus? She laughs and says nope stopping at 5.

The plane is waiting and its time to go and fly higher than Eagles.

Christian and I board the plane and 10 minutes later we are in flight and in bed soon after. Time for us to relax.

I decided that Christian and Ana would end the story on an extended honeymoon

The beggining of fun


End file.
